The Slap
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Bella slapped Paul during the confrontation at Jacob's house. But what if circumstances changed slightly? "I swear he was about to kiss me when the butt-head Sam called him away."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since I saw the clip via iTunes the other day where Bella slapped Paul, I couldn't get this idea off my mind. So I decided to write it for everyone XD**

**Enjoy**

**BPOV**

I whipped my head around to the forest, my gaze settling on the four figures emerging from the clusters of trees; the four figures now heading towards Jacob's house. I couldn't help the anger that rose within me. This was Sam and his gang; the gang that had removed two innocent boys from their regular life, the gang that had also removed poor, innocent Embry from Jake's inner circle and turned the poor soul against my best friend. I knew Jacob couldn't be saved, for I had already spotted Sam and the others hanging around him; but I could voice my opinion on the matter. Jake had abandoned Quil and me the same way Embry abandoned Jacob and Quil, and I would not stand for it anymore.

I slowly stalked my way over to the four buff Natives, glaring at them as the few hundred metres reduced to only one mere metre in a matter of seconds. My eyes skipped between them, settling on Embry and noticing the changes his body had made in the few months that had passed without word from him. He was taller, buffer, and if possible, his skin had darkened a few shades. I recalled, as I took that final step closer to Sam, that these were the exact same changes I saw in P – Jacob a few weeks ago.

It wasn't until I was nose to nose with Sam that I felt the heat radiating off his body. I wanted to run over to the others and check if they were running a fever, but I needed to focus on the task at hand.

"What did you do?" I all but growled out, pushing hard against his chest. I only held my hands there momentarily before the heat coming off his chest became almost too much for my human hands to withhold. I knew that whatever these boys were, it had to be something supernatural. What else could explain the heat, the growth and the irritability? "What did you do to him?"

I heard a growl to my left, an almost animalistic sound, further confirming my suspicions that these boys... no, _men_ were not their ordinary young adult selves.

"Watch it," Sam warned the kid who growled. I stared deep into the leader's eyes, telling my gaze not to part from his face. _Maybe I can psych him out_. But I knew it would be futile.

"He didn't want this!" I tried pleading. I knew my voice was attempting to gain an octave, but I wouldn't let them hear it. Jacob was my main priority, no matter how distracting these men could be.

"What did we do?" Paul asked from my left. He stood between Sam and the kid who growled earlier. He moved in closer to Sam, and I had to fight my urges to just turn and look at him. Ever since I set my eyes on him last week, I haven't been able to get him out of my head. After that encounter, he even came and talked to me. We had gotten along so well in those few minutes, and I swear he was about to kiss me when the butt-head Sam called him away. _Why is he acting so harsh now?_ "What did he do? What did he tell you?"

I was trying so hard not to turn and slap Paul, or even worse, turn and kiss him until all his thoughts were lost. I was fighting an inner battle, a much harder battle than trying to hear Edward in my mind. It surprised me at that moment to feel nothing when I thought his name. _Edward,_ I tried, and nothing. Not a single ounce of pain, or remorse. _Paul,_ I tested, and I felt my body fill with love, much like it did when I used to think of Edward, back before the whole James debacle.

Paul was so close to my face, I could just lean in and our lips would be pressed together, but I couldn't do that, not with the other three guys around; not in front of Jacob's house. "Both of you, calm down," Sam tried, grabbing Paul's arm and pulling him away slightly.

I almost let out a whimper at the movement, Embry and the other, still nameless guy staring at me with knowing smirks. I would not let them know just how Paul affected me, although I had a feeling the nameless guy did, because I saw the pained look flash across his eyes as Paul looked down, almost apologetically.

"Nothing," I tried to reason. "He told me nothing because he's scared of you," I interjected, knowing my attempts would be feeble in the long run. All I wanted right now was for them to leave, and for me to head off with Paul, having him arms wrapped around me for the rest of the day as we kissed. _Why am I feeling this way?_

Paul and the nameless guy began laughing, and Paul's rumbles sent shocks through my body, straight to my core. _Now is not the time to be thinking of __**that**__,_ I chastised internally. I knew what I was going to do next would not only hurt both myself and Paul physically, but also emotionally. I knew the moment that my hand connected with the soft, warm skin of his left cheek that he felt the same way about me as I did him. _I love him._ I couldn't explain how or why, I just knew that we were meant to be together.

He began shaking as Sam called out his name in warning, and I felt myself be scared. I wasn't scared of Paul; never. I was scared for Paul, because I could feel his emotions running through me, and beneath the current rage at being assaulted, all he could feel was how scared he was for me. I backed away slowly as Paul started breathing deeply.

"It's too late now," nameless guy began as Paul's shakes became more violent. Sam called for me to move back, but all I could do was stare at Paul, knowing it was me who had caused this change in him. All I wanted to do was kiss him and apologise, but I knew that was out of the question.

"Paul," Sam warned once more. "Paul, get back now!" He commanded as the veins in Paul's beautiful neck began to rise, his whole body blurring as he clenched his teeth and breathed in through his mouth noisily.

I had no chance to move before a feral growl ripped itself from Paul's lips and he doubled over, before springing back up in the form of a giant, greyish wolf. It shook its head at me, as if apologising, and I nodded slightly, pleading with my eyes to tell him it would all be okay. He mirrored the look in his eyes, as if telling me silently to go along with his plan, when he began his advance on me. _Do it Bella. Just act like you're ridiculously scared, and reap the rewards later._ My mind was once again making no sense, but I knew I should listen, because it felt as if my heart was tied to the furry man before me.

I ran towards Jacob's house, the voice in my head telling me all the while to play along; that if it got too bad, someone would step in and help me out a little. As I took the first few steps towards the veranda of the small house, I saw Jake, clad in no more than a tight tank, shorts and pair of sneakers run out, the tribal tattoo on his arm standing out to me more than ever.

"Bella!" He cried, as if calling my name could stop the creature that was now behind me. I knew it wouldn't, but I let Jake continue, playing out the damsel in distress act further. He hopped over the fence of the veranda as I continued to run forward, his large strides almost double the size of mine.

"Run," I screamed; the need to act this all up was the most important thing at the moment. I knew that Jacob had more than just a small crush on me, and knowing that I was, no, _had_ fallen in love with one of the guys that had kept him from me, it would tear him apart. The wolf, Paul, started to slowly walk up to me, his slow footsteps telling me to continue running, he would sort out everything and we could have our moment in a matter of minutes. "Jake, run!"

I sped up my movements as Jacob did the same, Paul still going at his slow, languid pace behind me. I tripped over a concealed rock just as Jacob leapt over me, bursting out of his skin and into a giant russet wolf, now nose to nose with Paul. They continued to growl for a while at each other, neither moving an inch. It was as if they were having a silent conversation between them.

Sam and the other three stood to the back, all of them smirking as the russet wolf bowed its head, before letting out a heartbreaking howl. He ran off back to the house, where a few moments later Jacob reappeared in a pair of loose track pants, his head hanging low. He walked over to me, before pulling me tight against his warm chest. It was in his arms that I felt his body shake; I instantly knew he was crying. Crying for the love that he had never experienced be taken away from him. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that I caused him this pain, but I knew in the long run that it would be better for Jacob. He would find his soul-mate soon enough, and when he did, I would be there once again as his best friend.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I let the tears go. I felt as they rolled down my cheeks and off my face, onto his chest where they evaporated with a light hiss. Jacob clutched my chin between his index finger and thumb, pulling it up so we could gaze into each other's eyes. The pad of his thumb wiped away my tears in two quick sweeps, before his lips curved upwards into a smile, _my_ smile.

"Don't cry Bella, this is something amazing," he spoke softly, squeezing me tight against his body before releasing me. I stumbled a little, and ended up in the arms of Paul, _my_ Paul. I swept my eyes up to look in his deep brown eyes, and I felt our lips moving closer to each other, as if they were controlled by magnets. I felt my eyes flutter close as our lips lightly blushed together, before both Paul and I deepened the kiss simultaneously. I moved my hands to his shoulders, gripping onto the warm skin there as his hands weaved into my hair, anchoring our mouths in place as they moved together.

Once breathing became a necessity, we pulled away, still looking into each other's eyes as we regained our breath.

"Bella," he whispered, cupping my cheek in his large palm. I turned my head and nuzzled my face into his warm flash. "I'm falling for you Bella, my soul-mate. Please tell me you feel it too; please tell me you feel the imprint."

I knew nothing of this imprinting business Paul mentioned, but if it was what drew me to him, then I feel it. I feel is so strongly I could never leave this man. "Yes my love, I feel it too."

I knew my cheeks would be flushed pink, but for once it would not be from embarrassment. No, this time my cheeks would be flushed from the feelings of love and lust coursing through my veins. Love for the man in front of my, my _werewolf,_ my Paul.

**I will be adding more to this, at least one more chapter, which will contain a nice lemon for those who are interested. If you want me to continue it further from here, please review and leave me some idea. I know where it could be taken, but I would like a decent response from this. Expect the lemon to be posted sometime within the next 24-48 hours guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second part to the story I have going. So far I have had many reviews telling me to continue with this after the second part, but I am still unsure. I'll let you get on with this chapter, and we'll see at the end.**

**Special thanks go to TheCullenFamily121, aka Chloe, for her help with this chapter. I would be stuck at the first paragraph pondering over the intricate details of the lemon without even making the plot get to a suitable place to have it XD**

**Sorry it took a little longer to get out, I was exhausted from studying, and I just had my English exam, so blame it on the academia lol.**

**BPOV**

Tonight I would finally be welcomed into the La Push family as Paul's girlfriend. It had been almost a month since the... _confrontation_ outside Jacob's house, and I had been told the bare minimum. I learned that there were six boys in total – Quil had joined the 'gang' the very next day; that imprinting was to do with love, and that I had to be careful around the guys, because anger was the key to their... _change_.

Jake had picked me up and driven us down to First Beach for the festivities, seeing as both he and I missed our friendship – I had been busy with Paul and even slightly busy with school – I was only attending Forks High twice a week. Too much reminded me of them, and even though I had a new love, it hurt when I thought about them sometimes. I was lost in my own world as we pulled into the parking lot just above the beach. Jacob shut off the engine of the VW Rabbit, before clambering out of his seat. I was still staring out of the window, focussing on the cliffs where we used to ride the bikes to before... before I first met Paul. It only dawned on me then just how much had changed in those two months since my first ride on a motorcycle.

I was broken out of my reverie when Jacob opened the door for me. Problem with this was that I currently had my whole body weight against it, so when the door opened… well, Bella, meet concrete. I was lying on my side, my nose mere millimeters from the flooring of the parking lot as Jacob stood to the side, laughing hard at me.

"Yeah, well if your fucking seatbelts actually worked," I spat, picking myself up and brushing off before heading down the wooden stairs at a quick paced to get away from the idiot that is my best friend. As luck would have it, on the final step before my feet were to hit the sand, said feet got caught up, making me fall face first into the sand. Bella, meet sa – no, meet Paul's chest. I felt my cheeks heating up from the blood pooling in them as I felt Paul's chest rumbling with laughter beneath me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me, carrying me the rest of the way over to the driftwood logs where the rest of the gang, and who I presumed were the Elders of the Quileute Tribe sat. Next to Jared - the guy who I had dubbed nameless guy until a week after that meeting in Jake's yard when I finally learned his name – sat with a small Quileute girl. She was stunningly beautiful, much like the woman who sat next to Sam.

As we settled onto the log beside Billy Black, my fingers crept up Paul's neck as I pulled his mouth to mine, the attraction impossible to resist a second longer. I don't know how much time passed as Paul and I continued to kiss each other with pent up passion. I knew that his hand had slid beneath my thin halter top, the other resting lightly on my upper thigh, grazing the bottom of the denim mini-skirt I wore for the bonfire – I had learned that the 'gang' had heightened temperatures, so on the days where I knew I would be getting mighty close to Paul, I would wear thin or skimpy clothes, so I would not over heat. Of course, Paul liked these choices in clothing too – we had gone much further than Edward and I who were stuck on first base all the time. I am proud to admit that with Paul, I have gotten to third base, and we both wanted to make it to that home run plate, so very much.

As I parted my lips slightly, waiting for Paul to snake his tongue into my mouth, I heard a cough from beside me. Paul and I reluctantly pulled away, me turning my head to the ground and blushing deeply, while he faced everyone.

"Alright, let's get on with it then," Paul grumbled, shifting me around on his lap so my back was pressed against his bare chest, his very prominent erection nestling between our bodies. I leant my head back against his shoulder as the oldest looking of the Elders stood.

"We are holding this bonfire tonight not only to welcome a new member into our pack, but also two new imprints," he spoke clearly, his eyes reflecting the fire that burned before us.

"That's Quil Sr. He's Quil's grandfather," Paul whispered in my ear. I nodded against his shoulder, before turning my full attention back to the graying man before us.

"My Grandson, Quil, made the transformation three weeks ago. His fellow pack member, Paul, imprinted on his girlfriend three weeks prior to Quil's change. Embry Call imprinted earlier this week. We welcome Quil, Bella and Nevaeh to the pack."

"Just… what are you?" A melodic voice spoke. We all simultaneously turned our heads in the direction where the voice appeared from, our eyes settling on a Quileute woman who didn't look half scared to death. A few of the guys chuckled at her blatant wording of the question, but this was something I wanted clarified too. I mean, yes, I had seen both Paul and Jacob turn into giant, furry wolves, but that doesn't explain _how_ they could do it, or more importantly _why_ they were suddenly starting to do it. "I mean, I've heard the kids at school talk about "Sam's Gang", the old guy just called you a pack… what are you?"

This girl was brave, I could tell you that. Never would I have the courage to ask these questions so blatantly, but I was thankful that she was asking them, for I knew I would receive my answers.

"Nevaeh, sweetheart, in due time," Embry whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to his body.

"First, I will tell you of how the pack came to be," Billy piped up from his chair next to the log Paul, Jacob and I occupied. "Our Quileute ancestors were descendants from the wolves. To this day, we still are related to them, not only by blood, but by form. We are what the naïve call _werewolves._"

I was entranced by Billy's voice. I remember last year when Jacob first told me of his ancestry on the bonfire night we had down here, but Billy put a whole new spin on things. "Two generations ago, the original pack created a treaty with the cold ones -"

"Who are the cold ones?" Nevaeh asked. I stiffened in Paul's arms, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people at the bonfire.

"Vampires," the collective of Quileute's replied in unison, at the same time as I replied with, "The Cullen's".

Everyone around the bonfire tensed as I spoke their name, before Billy cleared his throat, gaining all the attention once more. "The original pack created a treaty with the cold ones stating that if they were to feed on Quileute land, a war would begin."

Quil Sr. stepped up beside Billy, resting a hand on his shoulder as he glanced out to us all. "We have yet to go to war with them, but there is always a first time for everything. The gene has been reawakened in our Tribe because of the residence of nearby vampires. The protectors have been called once more."

The other three girls and I looked in awe at the pack surrounding us, somewhat unable to believe that they were the protectors of the beautiful reservation.

"What… what is this imprinting thing?" I spoke up after a comfortable silence. There was a pregnant pause as Billy and Quil Sr. looked at each other, silently communicating the best way to tell us about it. But before either could open their mouths, Sam stood and all attention was on him.

"Imprinting is when our wolf side finds our soul-mate. It all comes down to who would complement the other in the relationship, and the best way to continue the tribe and the dormant gene for future generations. It feels like the world shifts and the only thing that matters in the world is each other. It is supposed to be a rare occurrence, but so far in our pack of six, four of us have imprinted. The wolf and imprint cannot be apart for extended periods of time without feeling pain."

"The bond between the wolf and the imprint allows either person in the partnership to feel exactly what the other is feeling," Billy clarified.

"So, who has imprinted?" Nevaeh asked. Sam grabbed the hand of the woman sitting beside him. It was then I noticed she had three long scars running down the right side of her face, starting at her temple and ending at the corner of her mouth. The scars picked up again on her arm, travelling from shoulder to elbow. Charlie had spoken of this woman once before, and said she had been mauled by a bear. I knew now that wasn't the case – one of the wolves had accidentally attacked her. However, the scar did not detract from her beauty. If anything, it added more character to the Native woman, making her individual and so much more beautiful.

"This is Emily Young. I imprinted on her almost six months ago," Sam explained with pride and love in his voice.

"I've imprinted," Jared spoke up, "on Kim." He gestured to the girl sitting next to him. She remained quiet through the introduction and tale-telling, although judging by the size of the pack, she had gone through this many times before.

"I've imprinted," added a voice from behind me. I felt Paul's chest rumble as the words came from his lips. "On the beautiful Bella Swan."

I turned around in his arms, planting a chaste kiss on his lips, before snuggling into his embrace, resting my head where his shoulder and chest met.

"As have I," Embry said, before tears appeared in Nevaeh's eyes. It wouldn't take an idiot to work out that she was worried that she had been dragged here for the legends to find out her wolf had imprinted on another. Apparently Embry understood the tears, as he leant across to wipe the offending drops from her cheeks. "On you Nevaeh. I love you."

We all let out a simultaneous 'awe' at the cuteness of Embry as he looked completely shocked when Nevaeh jumped on his lap and began kissing him.

The rest of the bonfire passed with little tales of what had occurred in the pack when they were phased, and with stories from Quil Sr. and Billy about their appetite and how they were eating all of La Push out of groceries.

I also learned why everyone was so ready to obey Sam when he gave orders – he was the Alpha of the pack, the leader. We were told that Jacob, my best friend, was his Beta – if anything were to happen to Sam, Jacob would take over leadership of the pack until Sam returned, or a new Alpha was appointed.

***********

After the fire died off completely, which only took an hour or so, the pack, along with Kim, Nevaeh, Emily and I headed back to Sam's house. He lived in a small cottage not too far from First Beach, quite close to where the Tribal Council operated too. Of course he would need to, seeing as he was the Alpha of the pack and would need to check in with the higher powers – Paul's words, believe it or not.

As we gathered in their living room, Emily and Sam entered in through the kitchen, each with their arms laden with bowls of popcorn and candy. I rushed up out of Paul's lap to help Emily carry the bowls in, as she was struggling slightly with the amount she held, placing them on the table before launching myself back at Paul. I glanced up into his eyes, looking deeply into them. It was as if I could see into his soul, and at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be kissing him.

It was as if Paul could read my mind, as not two seconds had passed before his lips roughly crashed down onto mine. Our lips moved together for a short while, our hands staying in suitable places as the sounds of a movie started played in the background. When the music that accompanied waiting at the menu, Paul and I broke apart, breathing heavily. I turned around so my back was once again against his chest, and rested my head on his shoulder as my eyes took in the screen of the TV before me.

"Why in the hell are we watching the second Underworld?" The question escaped my lips before I could help it, and without waiting for an answer, I burst into giggles.

"We like to see the many Hollywood adaptations on what they think vampires and werewolves actually look and act like," Jacob explained, and my giggles began to quiet down. Sam started the movie, and we began to devour the snacks. We found the film ridiculously funny, with everyone, including Nevaeh, chipping in to point out the flaws that Hollywood has made.

Occasionally I would need to reposition myself on Paul's lap, and the constant wriggling was getting him very excited. I myself was looking forward to the end of this night, as I had planned to finally go all the way with Paul, but he wasn't aware of it. When Selene and Michael were having their very erotic sex scene, I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped up, grabbed Paul's hand and walked out of the house with him, shouting goodbye's over my shoulder.

Paul seemed to understand why I was so insistent on leaving, for as soon as we made it out of the cottage, he had me backed against the wall, his mouth frantically devouring mine. His hands ran under my shirt, tracing the edge of my bra and my ribs with his fingers as the kiss deepened.

"I do love you kissing me like this," I gasped out as Paul's lips moved to my neck, nipping and biting me. "But would it be too much trouble to move to a bed?"

Before I knew anything had happened, Paul had swept me into his arms and began walking with me, to the house two doors down from Sam's place. He struggled with opening the front door as he kept me in his arms, his lips still working the skin on my neck. The door flew open and Paul stepped through, throwing the keys he used on the ground beside it. He kicked the door shut as his lips returned to mine.

Paul began walking down a darkened corridor, kicking open a door before flicking on the light. He let my legs go as I stood before him, my arms wrapping around his neck as his returned to the skin of my back, slipping under the flimsy halter. I moaned into his mouth as the tips of his fingers slipped beneath the cups of my bra, grazing the underside of my breast lightly. Paul bunched up the halter around my ribs, before I broke the kiss, lifting my arms as I gave him permission to remove the garment. The top was tossed to the side as we gazed into each others' eyes, the love shining out.

"I love you," I gasped as I felt the catch on my bra ease, feeling the strapless material falling to the floor. My eyes moved to Paul's chest, my gaze following every contour of his muscles as his were locked on my breasts. I wanted to cover them up, but he had seen them before, and I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me.

"I love you too Bella, so very much." His head swept down, taking one of my erect nipples in his mouth. My fingers wove through his silky hair as he suckled away on me, grazing his teeth occasionally as his hands massaged my hips. His attention switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as before, soon raising his head and kissing me again. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he maneuvered us to the bed, laying me back on it as his hands roamed my body.

He kissed down over my chest, my ribs and my stomach as he reached the hem of my mini-skirt, swiftly unbuttoning and lowering the zipper on it. As he continued to worship the expanse of skin directly above the hem of the denim, I snaked my hands down his body, unbuttoning his cutoffs, beginning to slide them down his legs. I moved my own from around his waist, dropping them slightly as I used my feet to brush the material away completely, to find him bare beneath.

"No underwear?" I commented as he rose up, tossing his shorts away and swiftly removing the denim garment from my hips.

"Not when I'm with you," he huskily spoke back as my hands found their way to his erection. I squeezed him slightly, earning a growl in return as my hand moved up and down his rock hard shaft. Paul's eyes fluttered closed as he gave into the pleasure I was currently giving him, squeezing my fist on every down stroke I made, rubbing my hand over his head on the upstroke.

His hands made their way to my breasts, kneading them and tweaking my nipples as I continued to pleasure him. We were both reduced to moaning messes as we brought each other closer to the brink of pleasure, neither one of us wanting to give in at this point in time.

"Fuck, Bella, stop now." I dropped my hand at the harshness of his tone, tears unconsciously welling. He must have noticed, for he leant down and kissed me passionately, brushing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"No, baby, I didn't mean it like that. I want to be inside you when I come." I released a gasp of pleasure when I realized that we were honestly going to go all the way this time. His lips returned to mine, kissing me soundly as his fingers swept under the fabric of my panties and slid them down my legs.

My moans were muffled by his lips as he slipped one finger into me. His finger moved within me, thrusting gently as he prepared me. Soon another finger joined, and I ripped my mouth from his as my back arched in pleasure, moaning his name as his talented fingers continued to pleasure me. I could feel the orgasm building. My whimpers were encouraging Paul to continue, as I felt his body move.

The absence made my torso somewhat cold, but it was soon forgotten as Paul's tongue began to lap at my centre. His fingers continued their internal assault as his lips clamped down around my clit, his teeth grazing over the soft tissue as it brought me to new heights. The pleasure became too much for me as I let go, crying out Paul's name as he removed his fingers and lapped up all the juices I had to offer him.

I felt a few tremors flutter through my body as the aftershocks wore off. I heard rustling from beside me, and I turned my head to see Paul wrestling a condom onto his erection. The sight of his erection standing proud make more juices leak from my core, and tightening in my stomach begin once more.

He laid himself over me, our chests lightly grazing as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, running his hands over my hips. I could see the concern he held for me as our eyes bored into each other, the love and desire acting like a string as I felt myself pulled towards him, so strong that I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and pulled him to me as our lips met for a gentle kiss.

"Of course I want this. I want my first time to be with you Paul." He knew that I was a virgin, yet he still seemed slightly taken aback by my admission of my inexperience.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, lowering himself to me so our chests were crushed together. He angled his hips so his erection brushed my lower lips, as our mouths moved together, our tongues battling for dominance as his hands ran over my body. My left hand slipped between us, grasping his erection firmly and pressed it into me slightly, giving him the hint that I was more than ready.

"I love you," I murmured as he began to slide himself in me, stopping every few moments to make sure I wasn't hurting. As he pushed in deeper, I could feel the bond of the imprint growing stronger, as Paul was surrounded by an eerie glow of golden light.

When he was almost fully seated within me, I let out a gasp of pleasure as the light intensified around him, the glow beginning to wrap around me. He moved his lips to my neck, beginning to place open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of flesh as he gave one final thrust into me, removing me of my virgin status.

I had heard of horror stories of it being painful for a woman during her first time, and that sometimes she bled as she was fully penetrated; but as I arched my back into Paul's body, all I could feel was liquid pleasure coursing through my veins.

"I love you too," he gasped out as he sped his movements, thrusting into me at a speed that should have hurt, but for me only heightened the pleasure. The knot in the base of my stomach was growing at a rapid speed, consuming my body within moments of Paul biting my neck lightly.

"Harder," I moaned out as the waves of pleasure swept over to me. He didn't know if I meant for him to speed up his movements more, or to bite me harder, so he did both in quick succession. As the pleasure began its build yet again, I raked my nails down his back. From the growl that escaped his lips, he liked the feeling, so on each inward thrust, I would apply pressure.

The sweat was forming on our skin, making it slick with our exertion. I pulled Paul's head away from my neck and latched my lips to his once more, making the kiss as passionate and lusty as possible.

"I'm so close," Paul moaned out into my mouth. I took his lower lip between my teeth, pulling on it lightly as my nails made another row of scratches down his back.

"Let go," I whispered, thrusting my hips up to meet his, causing the pleasure to completely overwhelm us as we came simultaneously. I could feel his erection pulse inside me as he emptied himself into the condom. The golden glow that surrounded us turned into a bright white light, clouding my senses as all I could see, hear and feel was Paul.

Paul collapsed onto the bed beside me, slowly pulling out as he peppered kisses over the skin of my shoulder. He lifted himself off the bed and trudged into his en-suite bathroom, coming out moments later sans condom. He lifted me into his arms and kissed me sweetly as he pulled the comforter down, laying me down before clambering in himself, pulling the covers back over us. I curled into his body, my legs entwined with his as my head rested on his chest. His fingers sought out my hair, playing with the strands softly as I let out a sigh of content.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I turned my head and kissed the edge of his pectoral muscle.

"No, you could never hurt me Paul." That was the truth. I knew when we were surrounded by the light that no matter what Paul did, he would never hurt me, and I could never hurt him.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"And I you, Paul Lorimar," I replied, closing my eyes as exhaustion finally took over my body. "So very much."

"Sleep now, my Bella. I will watch over you." I felt his lips press to my forehead as I gave into the lethargy.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to alerts! It makes me really happy to see so many people enjoy this story… to think I wasn't going to post it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The next week was blissful. Paul and I spent every moment we could together, whether we were at the movies cuddling, or locked up in his house making love on every surface there. It was as if he had awakened a beast within me; a beast that could only be satisfied by a certain part of Paul's anatomy.

I had tried going to school since the consummation of our relationship, but when I was too far away from Paul, or even gone for more than four hours, I began to feel a tightening in my chest. I knew it was something to do with the imprint bond, so I was going to talk to Dad, to see if I could transfer down to La Push High to finish off my senior year. For the past three days, I have been thinking of arguments to use that might benefit the chances of me transferring, but so far nothing stood out.

Then last night happened. I was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Charlie and myself when I heard the front door open, and Charlie yelling for help. I dropped the potato I was slicing and rushed outside, round to the side of the house where one of the wolves sat in front of my father, who was staring at the sandy fur, mouth agape.

"Oh Embry, you absolute idiot," I muttered low enough so Charlie wouldn't hear. The wolf however did, and let out a bark of laughter, scaring Charlie further. I took a step closer to Embry, hoping to either convince him to phase back, or to run into the woods and back to the reservation.

"Bella, don't get too close to it. It might hurt you," Charlie whispered. I stood there, before bursting out into laughter as Embry phased right in front of him, as naked as the day he was born. Charlie looked around frantically for a few moments, before his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out on the lawn.

"Embry, you retard. You're not supposed to let Charlie see you!" I berated as he slipped his shorts on.

"That's not what Jake said," he replied, ducking his head down. My head shot up from the body of my unconscious father and settled on the russet skinned teen before me.

"What! Jacob put you up to this?" I was beginning to get a little angry at my wolf friends.

"Actually," Embry began correcting himself, drawing the word out. "It was all Billy and Harry's idea. They want Charlie in on the secret, and they thought the best way to get him clued in was to see one of us phase in front of him. I just so happened to be patrolling around your house when Jake phased and I read his thoughts about the discussion he just heard, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

So that brings me to tonight, where I am sitting on First Beach around a bonfire surrounded by the Pack, Harry, Quil Sr. and Billy, telling Charlie about the pack and the La Push legends.

"But, c'mon Billy, you told me yourself it's a bunch of superstitious shit you guys made up to scare the kids," he replied when the tales of 'the cold ones' and Ephraim Black were over.

"True, but you saw for yourself that I may have lied." We all burst out laughing at this, and Charlie had the decency to look down in embarrassment. Suddenly his head shot back up, his eyes focussing on me.

"Did you know Cullen was a vampire?" The name sent a shiver through my body, but it dissipated as Paul tightened his arms around me.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out after Jacob told me the legends last year. I found out about Jake and the guys about two months ago," I replied, leaving out Phoenix and James – that would come later. I'm actually surprised Paul hasn't noticed yet.

I could see that Charlie wanted to discuss why I never told him and the like, but seemed to realise that he could at least be happy that he knows why I spend so much time in La Push, and why I'm always staying over at Jacob's, but am only accessible on my cell.

"So this imprinting thing, that's why Bella has been so happy lately?" he asked instead, and everyone nodded. "And I'm guessing this is why you want to tr-"

"Dad, can we talk about that at home?" I asked, wanting to keep that part a secret. He seemed to understand that I wanted it to be a surprise when my transcripts moved through, nodding in understanding.

"I suppose I need to talk to you about protection soon," Charlie muttered, and the pack and I burst out laughing, even Jacob.

"Charlie, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's a little late for that," Quil spoke. Anger crossed over Charlie's features as he took Quil's words the wrong way.

"No, he doesn't mean it like that Dad," I clarified, shooting a glare over to Quil. "What he meant is that I am... active. But we are being safe about it!"

My cheeks were scarlet by this point. Having to talk to your Dad about protection during sex while surrounded by your closest friends is very embarrassing.

"Thank you Bella. I don't want any pups walking around soon," he replied with a smile on his face. He finally accepted the fact that the guys were wolves, and that Paul and I were together and in it for the long run.

*************

We left La Push around midnight. Charlie and I chatted on the way home, discussing little things like the imprint bond and the myths that surrounded werewolves. As soon as we walked in the door, Charlie turned to me.

"Now I know why you want to transfer down to La Push, I don't see any harm in it. I mean, Paul will be there, as well as Jacob, Embry and Quil, so you'll have friends and be protected if anything should happen," Charlie started as we headed towards the stairs. He whipped round before walking up there. "But if I hear of you and Paul ditching classes, or distracting each other, or a drastic drop in grades, then I will take action."

"Of course Dad," I replied, understanding where he was coming from. He only wanted what was best for me.

We walked up the stairs in silence, bidding each other goodnight before parting into our separate rooms. As I lay there in bed, it only occurred to me that Charlie had agreed to let me transfer schools mid-year. I fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face.

*******************

Two days later, the second Monday back at school after the New Year's break, I found myself parking my beast of a truck in one of the free spaces at La Push High. I was considering parking it on the road a couple of hundred metres down from the school, but knew if any of the pack saw it, they would think the worst. At least if it were here it may look like I just wanted to visit someone, seeing as if I were still at Forks High, I would only be in two or three days of the week.

I headed to where I imagined the office was, picking up my schedule and working out where my homeroom was. At least LPH labelled their buildings in a somewhat systematic order, unlike FH. By the time I made it there, the room was filled with the other students. I walked to Mr. Foggarty, the homeroom teacher, and introduced myself.

"Ahh, Isabella, welcome to La Push High. Now, you can come to me if anything troubles you or you need a teacher to vent to, okay?" I nodded my head at the young teacher, and knew that I would love to have him give a lecture or two. This year was going to be great. I turned around and scanned the rows of seats for a spare one, only just noticing that my Paul was in this homeroom too, and that there was an empty seat right next to him.

I snuck over to where he sat, pulling his lips to mine. He ripped his head back and studied my face, probably to make sure that I was definitely there, and not just a daydream. When he was happy knowing that I was in fact real, he pulled me into his lap and held me there for all of homeroom, his nose buried in my hair as I curled into his chest. Whispers were going around the classroom, but we both ignored them; we could answer questions later.

The bell soon rang and I found myself walking down the corridors of LPH, Paul's arm wrapped around me. Whilst in homeroom, he took a look at my schedule and proclaimed that we shared lunch and study hall, as well as three of our five classes together. In Algebra, I found out I would have both Kim and Nevaeh there - since the bonfire, Kim, Emily, Nevaeh and I have gotten really close. For Gym, which I unfortunately could not drop, I had Jacob, Embry and Quil – apparently because this school had so few students participating in gym, they decided to combine the junior and senior class and make it one 'large' class, which still wasn't all that big.

Paul had steered me into the Biology labs, walking with me to the teacher as I got everything signed and sorted, before leading me to his desk, which just by chance had an empty seat beside him. As I sat down, I couldn't help but think back to that first day at Forks High in Biology when I first met Edward.

The sudden memory was an unwanted intrusion in my head. I could barely breathe as I held my head in my hands, feeling it throb with memories and pain. Paul noticed something was wrong, but by the time he called out for the teacher, everything had gone black.

**Ooh, cliffy there! I wasn't actually going to mention this idea for the story here, but I figured 'why not intrigue them?'**

**Of course, it'll probably be a few chapters before you get the answer to why Bella passed out from memories – remember, she is completely over them.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always guys. If you're reading NWISF, I hope to start writing the next chapter soon. I've been having a bit of a writer's block with it due to how I left off chapter 9.**


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is going to be written mainly on a basis of humor, hence the Embry phasing in front of Charlie. I couldn't keep Charlie out of the loop on this; I always felt SM created a rather dumb character in not having Charlie question things sooner, like in NM or even Eclipse._

_Anyways, I bet you all want to know what is up with Bella, so on with the story:_

**BPOV**

When I came around, I noticed I was surrounded by white, and that I was lying between some incredibly starchy sheets. There was also a weight resting on my right arm, and from the heat present there, I could tell it was my Paul. I turned my head slowly, still not knowing what was wrong with me, and looked down on him, watching as he slept while hugging my limb. I lifted my other hand to the short locks of hair on his head and twined them between the strands, stroking his scalp slowly.

I felt the flutter of his lashes against my arm before his eyes opened and locked with mine. He lifted his head slowly as he removed his arms from mine, stretching them above his head before his hands rested on either side of my face.

"Bella, I was so scared," he admitted, before pulling my body to his and holding me close. I snuggled into his warmth as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, resting his chin on my hair as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I didn't speak, because I knew that if I did, I would begin crying hysterically.

As I pulled myself back slowly, I heard the door to the room open, and the doctor step in. Paul helped me lay back on the bed, as my muscles had tensed up in the ten minute period since I woke, before clasping my right hand in both of his as the doctor picked up my chart from the end of the bed.

"Good afternoon there Bella," he spoke with a smile. "I don't suppose you remember, but we have met before."

I looked up at his face and let out a small smile. "Dr. Gerandy, it's nice to see you again. Under decent circumstances, I hope?"

He flicked through the pages of my current chart until he came across the one he was after. I knew from experience that this would be the page containing results from various tests conducted upon me while I was unconscious.

"Circumstances are better than you can imagine, Bella. From the blood tests we got back a little while ago, it appears you have been hit down with a very strong viral infection." I looked up at him, confusion lacing my features as Paul squeezed my hand lightly.

"But I haven't been feeling achy or naus -" I wanted to finish my sentence, but a large, unannounced wave of nausea swept over me. I swallowed hard, trying to keep the bile down, but nothing was stopping it. Just before my breakfast made its reappearance, Paul thrust a bucket under me, holding my hair back as I retched for a few minutes.

I kept my head down as Dr. Gerandy handed me a wad of paper towels so I could clean myself up. When I was sure no trace remained, I looked back up. "Well, I suppose I have been."

Paul and Dr. Gerandy laughed along dryly with me, before the good doctor went into a spiel of how to look after myself for the next week. He soon left and Paul bean stroking my sweaty hair from my face.

"That has to be a new record," I whispered, loving the feeling of his warm hands on my skin. "Not even in the new school for a day and I've been told not to return for at least a week."

* * *

**Tuesday**

Completely bored out of my mind. Being left at home on 'bed-rest' sucks when there is nothing decent on TV, all the good movies were watched last night when you were supposed to be sleeping but the nausea made you take a trip to the bathroom once an hour, and when you cannot get to sleep because the pain in your chest hurts too much.

Yeah, I had a lot to complain about, and it wasn't even past 11am by that point. Apparently Paul could feel the pain, along with my irritation, and he skipped the rest of the day to stay with me in my prison. We cuddled up on the couch and watched crappy daytime soap operas intermittent with soft kisses and me dozing off. He bolted as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull in, because we knew just how much trouble we could get into if he were here when I was sick.

**Wednesday**

Today was spent in a similar fashion to yesterday. I was determined to get some laundry done too, as I kept throwing up/spilling tea or milk down the front of my clothes and my one pair of PJ's – I was reduced to stealing Charlie's flannel shirts to wear to bed.

The mundane activity was enough to keep me busy as I waited for Charlie to return home, seeing as Paul couldn't make it today as he had tests in school and was running the afternoon/evening patrol with Embry. Jacob said he was going to visit, but apparently Billy had come down with the same sort of bug, so he was at home nursing his father.

After putting the laundry into the dryer, and setting it all up, I trudged back up to my room and pulled out a well worn copy of _Emma_ and began reading. I ended up falling asleep while trying to read it as I was woken by Charlie who was holding a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup from the diner in one hand, and the bottle of meds Dr. Gerandy prescribed me in the other.

**Thursday**

My mobility had vastly improved over the past two days, so I decided to take a quick walk into town and pick up some groceries so I could at least attempt to make dinner tonight. While down at the store, I bumped into Mrs. Newton, and explained to her that I had transferred to the Reservation school to finish up my senior year. I didn't tell her any reasons why, but by the glint I saw in her eye, she must have figured that it was ultimately about a boy… well, in my case werewolf.

We parted ways with a promise of me coming into work when I felt better. She guaranteed that Mike would lay off the flirting, seeing as he finally asked Jessica out on a date, and that they were going strong. I asked her to pass my warm wishes onto Mr. Newton before I headed back home, a light spring in my step.

I prepared the spaghetti bolognaise that I would serve Charlie and I for dinner, before heading upstairs to type an e-mail to Renee. I had been meaning to e-mail her for over a week, but was too caught up in pack business, school or Paul to be bothered.

**Friday, Saturday and Sunday**

The weekend passed in a blur of visitors from La Push. They were saying that they had missed me down on the res, and for those who knew I had transferred, said they had missed me at school. I spent most of the weekend catching up on the work I missed in my first week, work that Paul, Kim and Jacob had brought over. Most of it was straightforward, but for some reason the gym coach at LPH had given us an assignment to write a 3,000 word essay on the effects of drugs on the body during exercise, something everyone had done back in grade 8 health class.

Billy and Jacob came to visit on Sunday, seeing as Billy was feeling much better. We spent the night talking and eating the roast I cooked, as well as joking about what the wolves had gotten up to in the past week. The major topic of that discussion was Quil's imprinting upon a two year old.

*******************

The three more weeks at school passed with a blur, as did the weekends in between. It was filled with assignments and ridiculous tasks that took up all my free time, but at least I was free enough on the third Saturday night to go to Paul's place.

"It's so nice to have you alone and out of school," he whispered into my ear as we cuddled close on the couch. His breath tickled my neck, raising all the fine hairs there as his fingers slipped up my thigh, tracing the outline of my panties high on my leg.

"Mhmm, tell me about it," I moaned in response as his fingers slipped beneath the material and began caressing my nether lips. I fisted his black locks in my hands as I brought his mouth to mine, kissing him deeply as the tips of his fingers slipped within me. I swung my leg over his lap so I was straddling him, and began to ride his fingers, making sure to press into his growing erection occasionally.

As I pulled my lips from his to breath, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, displaying to Paul that I had decided to forgo wearing a bra to our little get together. His lips instantly attached to my nipple as he began suckling away at it; my fingers moving down and slipping his sweatpants off his legs. As they passed the elasticized hem passed the firm contours of his ass, his erection sprang free, standing so strong and proud that it hit his toned stomach, pre-come oozing lightly from the tip.

The fingers that remained in my core shifted slightly, slipping out as I heard the distinct sound of material ripping. My question was answered as I felt the cold air meeting my wet flesh. Paul nipped at my breasts, earning a high-pitched squeak from me as my hands slipped and began pumping his thick shaft, preparing him for me.

When he bit down rather roughly on my flesh, I knew he was close to coming, so I lifted myself slightly and sunk down onto his cock, taking it all the way in as he stretched me to completion.

"You're so tight," he whispered as I began rocking back and forth on his lap, drawing out moans from both our lips. I swiped my hands up my body, which was slightly slick fro sweat, grabbing my breasts as I squeezed them and tweaked my nipples, Paul looking on hungrily.

"Do you like it when I touch myself?" I asked as I sunk down roughly, grinding my hips against his so quickly that Paul was slightly shocked. I could feel my orgasm growing, and with my hands on my breasts and my clit being trapped between our pelvic bones, being rubbed roughly by the friction I was causing, I came with a gasp, smirking at Paul as his name slipped from my lips.

"Yes," he replied, nipping my neck lightly as the sweat beaded on his forehead. "I love watching you fuck me, riding me hard." I sped up the movement of my hips as the next orgasm began to grow. The white light that appeared every time Paul and I had sex began to glow around the both of us. He flipped us over so I was lying on the couch, one leg bent as the other one was pulled onto his shoulder, creating a deeper angle at which he penetrated me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as my next orgasm washed over me, the light beginning to turn golden with each thrust of Paul's hips. He continued to assault my body, driving in deeper with each thrust, hitting places he never had managed before. I moaned his name to keep him going, hearing the same in return intermittent with 'I love you'.

As he flipped me over so I was on all fours, still balancing on the soft cushions of the couch, he began drilling into me harder still, the light becoming brighter as our moans became more distorted and animal like.

"I'm so close," Paul moaned out, speeding up even more, though I thought it was impossible. The pleasure was overwhelming, memories of all the other times we had sex flashing into the forefront of my mind, causing me to explode around Paul as I felt liquid pour down my legs the same time it felt like he slipped from my core. That was the last sensation I felt; as soon as the first wave of my climax hit, and the first drop of liquid to expel, I blacked out in Paul's arms.

**Hmm, so she blacked out again, this time in Paul's arms during sex… wonder what's up with her.**

**Sorry for the incomplete lemon, but there will be plenty more FULL ones later in the story that make up for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, lots of you think Bella's eggo is preggo... well, you're wrong. That is one idea I am clearing up now! But I will not uncover what is wrong with Bella for a while... well, the specifics anyway. We will get slightly closer to discovering it this chapter, but the bulk of it will be later._

_This chapter is fraught with medical jargon, so if you need help understanding what is going on, please do ask. I am a psychology student so I am used to discussing these procedures._

_**Disclaimer:**__ As always, all I own is copies of the books, a few posters, a freakin' hot Paul bookmark and an assortment of key chains... those are all my Twilight possessions. See Stephenie Meyer for the rights of the actual works!_

**BPOV**

_I am getting sick of this,_ I thought as soon as I woke, when I found myself in yet another white room, this time with a heart monitor attached to me, the beeps sounding steady as I took in my environment.

This room, however, looked different from the one I woke up in almost a month ago. Instead of the large room which could easily fit in the whole pack, elders included, I was in a small one, so small that it seemed like the bed and the equipment could barely fit it, let alone the doctor or visitors. I somehow knew that I was in the local ER on the reservation.

My thought was somewhat solidified when the door to the dingy room opened and in walked a female of native descent, her eyes scanning over some papers as she went. She stopped at the end of my bed, placed a hand on my feet, squeezing slightly before placing the paper on my legs. As she looked at my face, she slipped on a pair of thin, wire rimmed glasses, and pulled her shoulder length black hair back into a perfectly neat ponytail.

"Isabella Swan," she started, a smile gracing her flawless face. "I never thought that I would get you into my little hospital, but here we are."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as she spoke the words. Apparently I was known for my clumsiness not only in Forks, but also in La Push. This would mean someone – Jake, Billy or Charlie – had been speaking far too loud at one point... oh well.

"Please Doctor, call me Bella," I replied, and she nodded in approval.

"Well Bella, you may call me Aylen. I am the one who helps the wolves when they get injured." I gasped as she said this. She was referring to the wolves as if she were talking about her family, not a pack of supernatural beings.

"How... how do you know about them?" I stuttered, my voice wavering as I worried about the implications of me blurting out the wrong things to this seemingly kind woman.

"I, like them, have a special place in this tribe. For as long as one lone wolf continues to phase I shall live. Many of the tribe call me a witch doctor, but I am not. I am merely a healer of our true protectors." Sam had told me of the legend of this woman, but he obviously wanted to keep her a secret from all those bar the wolves, less a major accident would happen. I wonder what made me so special to allow me to meet with her.

"But why are you looking after me? I am only a human," I asked, my voice trying to betray the calm facade I was putting forth. Aylen tried to answer my question, but as soon as she opened her mouth, there was a knock on the door. She went forth to open it, revealing Paul standing there, his face contorted with worry as he gazed upon my body lying between the starchy sheets of the hospital bed.

"Have you worked anything out yet?" he asked, panic flooding his voice. Aylen shook her head, before resting her hand on his shoulder, which for once was covered with the sleeve of a t-shirt. Not once had I seen Paul, except in school, wear clothes optionally. He went everywhere shirtless, much like the rest of the pack.

"Not yet, young one," Aylen replied. "I was about to fill Bella in on the results of the tests we managed to conduct overnight, and then I was going to inform her of where we would go from there."

_Overnight?_ "How long was I out for?"

"You passed out when you..." Paul trailed off, a beautiful blush highlighting his cheekbones. "I managed to get you here around 10pm. It's now almost 3pm."

I gasped when I realised I had been unconscious for over twelve hours. Paul's eyes seemed to mirror the emotions behind my gasp of surprise as he pushed past the doctor and walked into the room, sitting at the head of my bed as he maneuvered me so I perched in his lap, the sheets left to bunch around my hips.

"I was so worried baby," he whispered into my ear, pressing a kiss to the skin just behind it. "Please, don't scare me like that again."

I relaxed back into his embrace, silently telling him that I would never dream of leaving him. "So, what tests did I have done this time?"

"We did a PET scan, along with a CT scan," Aylen explained, shuffling through the notes. "Based on the blood work that Dr. Gerandy conducted a few weeks ago, and the work we did as soon as you were admitted, we could tell nothing, and so the further tests were needed."

"But what do PET and CT scans look for?" I asked. I have learned their function, as I was a psychology student back in Phoenix, but I couldn't remember.

"Well, the CT scan was to see if there were any abnormalities with the structure of the brain. I have learned from working with the wolves that their genetics are slightly different, so I was wondering if the same applied to you. But results show you have a perfectly normal brain. However, with the PET scan we ran at the same time, I must say I am very surprised." She withdrew a film from the desk beside the door, placing it on the small light board, flicking the switch so the images were illuminated. She also drew out a piece of paper with a similar image on, handing it to me so I could see differences.

"As you can see, in your PET results, the color highlights in the images are the same as on your paper there – the red and yellow activity surrounding the cerebral cortex is significant of high activity in all four lobes, but more so in the Temporal lobes on both hemispheres. But if you'd care to look at the image on the sheet I gave you, you will notice that there is a large black space between the edge of the Temporal lobes and the location of the corpus callosum," Aylen continued to explain. My eyes drifted down to the image on the paper, noticing that the red and yellow was primarily located around the edges, with a gaping black spot between that and the middle of the brain, where the corpus callosum sat, and where the colors flared up again.

"What does this mean?" Paul asked as I looked at the results of my scan, seeing that where there should be black; there was a pattern of yellows and reds. Considering the ratio of black to color on the original image – about half/half - compared to mine where possibly only one sixteenth of the image was 'inactive', I began to worry, and I held my breath in suspense for Aylen's answer to Paul's question.

"From what I tell from Bella's scan results, the memory component of her brain is far more active than even the most advanced humans on the planet." She swiveled her gaze to me. "Tell me Bella, what was on your mind each time you blacked out?"

"I was… remembering things… strong memories," I replied, seeing the link that Aylen was trying to make. It dawned upon me at that moment, and I couldn't help but blurt out the words that were on my mind. "I understand."

"I thought you would, Bella," Aylen said with a smile. She turned to Paul, who I knew had a puzzled expression on his face. I could tell because every time he had no clue what was going on, his arms would unconsciously tighten around me, and his thumb would graze the underside of my lower ribs.

"The scan shows us that Bella's brain is more active in the memory areas than a normal human, even more so than the pack. The hippocampus is flaring up with activity each time she remembers a particularly strong memory, be it due to the emotion received from remembering, or from her re-experiencing the emotions that took place during the formation of the memory."

"So… what caused her to black out then?" Paul asked, dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

"The emotions overwhelmed me," I replied, wrapping my arms around Paul's which lay around my waist. I directed my attention to Aylen. "But why is it only appearing now?"

"That is one question I cannot answer at the moment. But I promise to look into it," Aylen replied. She moved forward and gave both Paul and I brief hugs, and a promise to call if there was a breakthrough with my case.

Soon I found myself returning to Paul's house, where we shed our clothes as we laid in his bed together. We exchanged few kisses, but nothing that could get us carried away as we held each other close, our naked bodies pressed tight to each other.

**So, what did you all think of what happened? It is very plausible, and I promise more will be explained in later chapters. But for now, this is all the explanation I shall give.**

**Once again, if you need me to explain a little more what is wrong, please PM me and I'll talk it through with you. I only know what I am on about because I am a psychology student, and I focused on this for almost half a semester.**

**Now, I want to see if we can reach 90 reviews before I post the next update – it'll go up as soon as I reach that number. The chapter is typed and ready, so this is an incentive for you to review. I know it might be hard, but I want to see if we can reach that number.**

**Remember, 90 reviews and you get an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow! That was amazing; you managed to make the review count, but only just. I was hoping it wouldn't be so much of a struggle. Anyway, here is the next chapter:**_

**BPOV**

The following week proved to be very entertaining. Paul thought it would be wise to tell Charlie, the pack, the Elders and the imprints of my 'condition' – his words, not mine – and let me tell you, the responses were varied, and highly entertaining to listen to.

When I reluctantly agreed to abide to Paul's wishes, I decided we should have a group bonfire to tell them. I also thought that this bonfire could serve as a more informal gathering, where we could all exchange stories from our pasts. I had heard rumors that Harry wanted to invite his two children to come, but upon Paul mentioning that it would be unwise to have non pack members there, he changed his decision. Apparently there was some beef between his daughter, Leah, and Sam. Something to do with his change, but I never bothered to ask. Also, his son would be going through the change the following year – he was only fifteen – and both Paul and Sam didn't think it wise for Seth to be exposed to the pack in any way, shape or form until the change began.

I was currently busy in the kitchen at Charlie's house, baking up a storm so I could bring some food to the bonfire. It was a kind of unspoken agreement between Emily, Kim, Nevaeh and I that we provide all the food for the bonfire. Emily usually took charge of the meat, which Sam and the guys would roast over the fire when we were hungry; Kim provided cookies and brownies for everyone to snack on; Nevaeh would make little pizza bites, all handmade which the guys adored her for; and I would make a couple of pies or cobblers for dessert. I had just baked an apple and cinnamon pie, and was putting the finishing touches to the lemon meringue pie that would serve for tonight's dessert.

Just as I pulled the pie out of the oven, a knock sounded on the door. Thinking it was Charlie forgetting his keys, I quickly placed the pie on the counter, dusting off my floury hands on my track pants and rushing to the door. I opened it quickly, my mouth opening ready to scold him for his forgetfulness, when a pair of warm, soft lips pressed down hard on mine, tongue moving in to dance with mine.

My heart told me that this was Paul, so I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. He pushed us into the house, heading for the living room. He paused as we reached the back of the couch, his hands moving to my thighs and lifting them. I took the hint and wrapped my legs around his shirtless waist as my fingers moved into his hair. He rested me on the top of the couch, his hands moving to the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it up over my torso. I broke from the kiss, staring deep into his chocolate pools as he removed the garment. He deftly unsnapped the clasp of my bra, slipping it off my arms as I crushed our chests together, my already hard nipples pressed against the taught muscles of his chest.

"God, I love you so much," Paul whispered as our lips reconnected. I used my feet to push down the back of his cotton shorts, them falling slightly. His fingers went to my track pants, mirroring my actions. Both our lower halves were exposed at the same time.

"No underwear?" We asked this question in unison, the sight of Paul's throbbing erection spurring my own lust to spike as I could feel myself getting wetter. No words were exchanged as I wrapped my legs around his waist once more, my dripping core directly over his cock. His arms locked around my hips, his hands resting lightly on my ass as I rubbed myself up and down his shaft, my juices coating him. He moved us further into the living room, pressing my back against the free wall as his fingers teased both my entrances.

I let out a moan of pleasure as two digits sank into my core, and one continued to probe my other entrance. As I latched my teeth onto the skin of Paul's neck, I grasped his erection in one hand, pumping him slowly. He removed his fingers as I shifted my position wrapped around him, before lining him up with my entrance, sinking down on him in one swift movement. I could feel as he stretched my walls, his cock seemingly hitting places it had never reached before. I shifted my hips around, creating friction between us and Paul began thrusting into me at a slow, languid pace.

I nibbled on the taught skin beneath my mouth as he sped up his movements, his finger finally entering me from behind. This sensation was not new to me, we had been experimenting for a while, but never taken it further than a single digit.

"More," I moaned out as his thrusts became the fastest he could go. He pushed another finger in, moving them around the same time his cock moved within me at an inhuman pace. The joint penetration was too much for my body to handle as I spun into my first orgasm, my walls clenching around Paul's cock as my muscles tightened around his fingers.

'Fuck!" I cried out as the passion rolled over me. I shifted my head so I could capture his lips with my own, our mouths and tongues moving together. He withdrew his fingers from me turning us around and moving us to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap, still attached at the lips and the hips.

I rode him slowly, still wary of being with him in this position. It pushed him further into me; my walls clenching around him slightly as he deepened and quickened his thrusts. His hands moved up to my breasts, rolling and tweaking my nipples between his skilled fingers as he lightly nibbled on my lower lip. I moaned his name into his mouth as the waves began building once more. I could tell Paul was getting close, as he began lightly chanting my name in between light kisses to every inch of my face.

With one long, hard final thrust, he spilled within me, the feeling of his seed hitting my walls causing my orgasm to wash over me, milking him dry. When I could get my body under control again – he always made me turn to jelly when we came together – I rested my head on his chest, my arms going around his torso as he pulled me into him.

"I love you," Paul whispered to me as he rested his chin on my head. I placed a kiss on his chest, before lifting myself off him, standing slowly. As he slipped out of me, I felt like a part of me was missing. I turned round, bending over to pick up all the discarded clothes. I felt a sharp sting on my ass, knowing it was Paul who slapped me.

"I love you too baby, but I really need a shower." I winked to him as I started for the stairs, giggling as I ran up them, knowing Paul would be all of two paces behind me.

************

After round two in the shower, which included some oral action on both our parts, Paul and I headed for First Beach, the pies settled on my lap.

"You know, you never did tell me why you came to my house," I commented. "Not that I didn't enjoy it."

"I was going to pick you up early and whisk you over to my place for some alone time, but when you opened that door, covered in ingredients, I couldn't help myself. I had to take you there and then," he replied, a smile gracing his perfect face. I reached my spare hand over the console, grasping one of his and interlocking our fingers together. _I will never give this man up. He is a part of me, forever._

As we spent the rest of the drive in silence, I thought of something amazing that would mark me as Paul's forever. It would be a gift both to him and me, and at that moment in time, I didn't care what Charlie would end up saying.

"Hey, when do you patrol next?" I asked as Paul parked the car.

"I'm scheduled for tomorrow afternoon through to Tuesday afternoon."

"God, Sam doesn't give you a break, does he?" I muttered, knowing full well that Paul would hear me.

"Actually, I switched shifts with Embry and Jake last weekend when I spent all that time with you, plus we have the day off on Monday, so Sam wants me to patrol the next few days. I do get time off, but I have been neglecting my duties lately," he explained as we walked down onto the beach. I placed the pies on the fold-out table that held the food, before grasping Paul's hand and sitting down on our log. The fire pit had been made, and the driftwood piled up behind the table. Emily, Sam and Quil were already there, talking about pack business. Paul joined in their discussion as I mulled over in my head when I would get the surprise done for.

Seeing as it would be fine by the time he got off his marathon patrol, I decided I would go down tomorrow morning, already formulating an excuse in my head for both Charlie and Paul. I however did not know where a decent place was, so I pulled Sam aside, shooting a glance at Paul telling him not to growl, and walked a way down the beach, where I was sure Paul and Quil would not overhear.

"Sam, I have a small question," I began, blushing furiously. Sam nodded his head for me to continue, as I took a breath in. "Where do you and the pack get your tattoo's done?"

Sam smirked, seeming to know what I would do tomorrow, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure Bella? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I love him so much, and I want to show the world that I belong to Paul," I replied, feeling the love flowing in my veins.

"Okay, well, I'll text you with the name of the place later, and directions how to get there. Make sure you ask for Keanin, and tell him 'Alpha" sent you. He'll treat you good, and will make sure everything is done perfectly."

"Thanks Sam," I whispered, pulling him into a light hug, before we walked back to the bonfire together. As I sat down on Paul's lap, he shot me a quick look, asking what I was talking to Sam about. I just shook my head, wanting it to be a surprise. He placed a light kiss to my temple, before wrapping his arms around my waist as I leant back into his chest. I laid my arms over his, caressing his soft skin with my fingers and thumbs, as Embry, Nevaeh and Jake joined in our conversation with Quil.

"What's new with you guys?" I asked as everyone got comfortable. Nevaeh and Embry instantaneously blushed – one that rivaled my own – as Jacob reached over to me and placed his hand on mine. Paul never got jealous of Jake when he touched me, because he knew we had a very close relationship, and that he could fully trust Jacob. Apparently he was the only one in the pack who had honorable thoughts about each wolf and their imprint.

"Oh, I think there's something that you guys need to tell us," Quil jeered, a smile braking out over his face.

"You guys had sex!" Paul all but yelled out, causing their blushes to deepen and the stuttering to begin.

"Y-yeah, I mean -"  
"Uhm, yeah, w-we though -"

The rest of us could barely contain our giggles as they attempted to explain themselves, their stuttering making things slightly funnier.

"Hey Nevaeh, can you come take a walk with me?" I asked as I stood, beginning to walk away from the group of guys. Paul shot me a questioning look, which I promptly ignored. "We'll just be a minute."

She nodded and followed after giving Embry a quick peck on the lips. Once we were out of earshot of the pack, about the same spot where Sam and I were talking not ten minutes ago, I grabbed one of her hands in mine and looked pointedly at her.

"Nevaeh, when you and Embry…" I trailed off, motioning with my free hand, trying to think of the most respectful word to use.

"Fuck?" Nevaeh supplied, causing us to break out into giggles.

"Okay, when you and Embry _fuck_, do you guys get surrounded by this white light?" I continued, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

"Nope, no light. Why?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Maybe I'll ask one of the other girls… you never know, it might just be Paul and his amazing thrusting hips!" With that, and a long peal of laughter, we headed back to the pack once more. I resumed my seat on Paul's lap, as Nevaeh took place on Embry's, and we filled the next few minutes with pointless conversation.

Soon Charlie, Billy, Harry and the last few members of the pack turned up, so Paul and I got down to business, so to speak.

"Bella and I have something that we need to tell you," Paul started, his arms tightening around my waist. I caressed his skin lightly with my fingers, and saw Charlie's eyes zero in on my stomach.

"You better not be telling me that you knocked my only daughter up, Lorimar!"

_**Let's see if we can get to 125 reviews this time – I respond to all reviews, and they really are encouraging me to write.**_

_**125 guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a couple of fic recommendations for you guys, especially one for you avid Paul/Bella shippers**

**Assassins Creed, by TishPhoenix – it's an amazing Bella/Jasper story that you'll fall in love with****  
/s/5473372/1/Assassins_Creed  
The Ancient by TishPhoenix – once again, Bella/Jasper that is amazing!  
/s/5261304/1/The_Ancient  
Complicated by LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome – a fantastic Paul/Bella story that will warm you through to the core – my current fave XD  
/s/5491614/1/Complicated**

**BPOV**

I don't know who was shaking more – Charlie, Paul or I. Charlie and Paul, I knew they were vibrating from anger. Me? It was from laughter. I was trying to hold it in so tight that when I did let it slip, it came out as a bark, before I broke down is loud giggles, tears rolling from my eyes because I found it so ridiculously funny.

Paul's shaking stopped as soon as he smelt – yes, you heard me, _smelt_ – my tears. I learned a few days after we really started dating that shifter senses were so powerful they could capture the scent of something as little as a minute addition of salt on the skin... kinda creepy if you ask me. He turned my head to his, kissing away my tears as a smile appeared on his own face, understanding why I was hyperventilating from amusement.

"Are you okay baby?" I nodded in response, turning my head to look at everyone else who was present, noticing them in various states of laughter and amusement.

"I'm sorry," I started, taking a few deep calming breaths before continuing. "Daddy, I am by no means pregnant."

Charlie snapped his head to me. His face was so red, and he was shaking from so much anger that the vein in his forehead stood out, and I swore I could see it pulsating. "Don't try and protect him Bella!"

I jumped out of Paul's lap, heading over to Charlie, anger overwhelming me. "I am not protecting anyone but myself. I am not pregnant!"

Jacob walked over to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. "Charlie, I can vouch for Bella. If she were pregnant, in any stage of it, we would be able to hear a second heartbeat within her."

Charlie seemed to soften at Jacob's words, understanding the truth that all the wolves would be able to hear the pitter-patter of tiny heartbeats. Embry suddenly turned, facing Sam and Emily.

"It may not be coming from Bella, but I can definitely hear a second heartbeat from a female here," he said, standing and walking to a blushing Emily. "Congratulations."

We all whipped our heads to Emily and Sam, who were positively beaming with happiness and excitement. Emily shakily raised her hand, a smile still plastered on her face. "Guilty."

That one word set everyone off, and soon we were rushing to the lucky couple, congratulating them and offering hugs, handshakes and kisses, as well as millions of warm wishes. It needn't be said, but this would be the most spoiled baby in all of La Push... at least until the next one comes along.

Once everyone had settled down again, and I had resumed my spot in Paul's lap – this time with Jacob one side of me, and Charlie perching the other side – Paul and I began to launch into our rather rickety, nonsensical explanation.

"As you all know, I have been on the sick side lately – passing out at random points, and complaining of niggling migraines which do not go away with pain killers," I started, addressing the whole bonfire party, the Elders – Harry; Billy; Amy, Embry's mom; Quil Sr. and Koura, Jared's older brother – as well as the pack and the imprints.

"Well, Bella passed out again with me on Saturday night, so I took her to the ER here, rather than Forks, and she was looked over by Aylen." There was a collective gasp from all of the tribal folk, while Kim, Emily, Nevaeh and Charlie looked positively confused.

"But she never sees humans!" Koura gasped out, his forehead crinkling in confusion. "Sorry Bella, don't mean to label you like that."

I giggled and waved my hand in a non-committal gesture. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I'm always the clumsy human."

Even though saying that should have brought back some strong memories of Emmett, I fought them back so I could finish telling everyone what was wrong. I wouldn't want them to see firsthand what happened when my emotions got the better of me.

"That whole 'human' thing may be something that is changing," Paul continued, squeezing me tight against his chest as we moved forward, getting closer to the reason we were all gathered.

"What do you mean? Bella is human!" Charlie started, panicking slightly.

"Charlie, she is 100% human, don't worry. What we mean is that she is becoming, I suppose if you want to put it in these terms, a kind of super-human. She's developing strengths no-one should be able to develop, apart from those who get turned into bloodsuckers."

It was then the whole reasoning hit me. I knew from my time with the Cullen's that I was a sort of mental shield, and I knew from hours of discussion with Carlisle that the shield is controlled by my emotions and varying memories, all subconsciously though. Knowing that my emotions and memories were the cause of the shield, as well as the new changes to me, Paul's words made so much more sense. I was like Alice, Jasper and Edward in more than just being the outsider – I was one of the gifted humans who took strengths into the next life.

The only thing was that Carlisle explained to me that the traits never made an appearance in a tangible way before the change; only after. So why was I different? Why was it that my traits were developing without the presence of vampire venom?

"I'm changing," I stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. I went on to explain all that I had learned from Carlisle about the presence of traits and carrying it over into the next life – I even explained the results of the scans and tests done by Aylen; but I couldn't explain why it was suddenly occurring.

"I think I have a theory on that matter," Sam piped up. All attention shifted to him as he stood; looking like the true Alpha... it made me want to do as he commanded. _What the fuck Bella? You are not a shifter!_

"If you can tell me why I suddenly want to obey your every command, explain away," I muttered so low that not even the pack could hear me.

"You all know how our shifter genes are activated by the presence of vampires? What if something similar is happening to Bella, but on a larger scale? What if it is not the presence of vampires, or shifters even, but the knowledge imparted on her by Dr. Vamp?"

"That does make sense, son," Harry spoke, mulling the idea over in his head. "When did this all start Bella?"

"My first day at La Push High. Paul had walked me to Biology, and I made the link between my first class there and the class with Edward, where I made him uncomfortable with my blood, and I blacked out. I felt not only the emotions that I held within me during that encounter, but also those that Edward felt... his bloodlust," I explained. I hadn't told anyone, only Aylen, this information.

"So you can pick up on other people's emotions through your memories?" Billy clarified, and I nodded slightly.

"I guess. I mean, I haven't tried to do it purposefully, but I could give it a try." Everyone nodded, bar Charlie, Jake and Paul, who looked beyond worried.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea honey," Paul said. "Each time you do it, you pass out. It cannot be good for your health."

"Paul, you seem to forget that my mom is here. You know she is Aylen's personal help," Embry spoke, and we all broke out laughing. Of course we had a nurse in our midst, but remembering that she was Aylen's personal nurse made everyone stronger as I attempted to recall emotions from memories.

"Now, Bella, I want you to remember a truly happy time, where nothing but good emotion stands," Quil Sr. spoke. I nodded as I sifted through my memories, trying to find one that would be worth it. I knew that the time with Embry phasing in front of Charlie would prove to be a good one – nothing bad came out of it, even though I was scared Charlie would send us all of to an institution.

As I remembered the time, I focussed in on Embry's emotions, sifting through the barrier I knew would be present and pulling out the positive emotions like glee, happiness and the slight undertone of sorrow. I couldn't help but giggle as the memory continued, and his emotions washed over me. Soon I was brought back to reality by everyone around me laughing.

"Apparently," Embry spoke out through bouts of laughter. "You can project the emotions you obtain, as well as projecting the memory. Sorry Charlie for having to show you that way."

Charlie passed it off with a wave of his hand, finally getting his chuckling under control as a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"I did too much," I whispered, resting my head on Paul's chest as I closed my eyes, my breathing growing steadier with each pull in. "I need to rest."

"Have a nap, Bella. We'll wake you in a bit," Charlie said, brushing my hair lightly as he went off to converse with the Elders and Sam. I felt two pairs of warm lips caress the top of my head, and I snuggled further into Paul's arms, grabbing one of Jake's free hands with my own and holding it close to my body.

"I want my two best men here with me," I whispered as I brought a hand of each of them up to rest on my chest, directly over my heart. I don't know if they kept their hands there the whole time, but as I drifted off to sleep, I could feel the love and warmth emanating from the both of them, warming me through to my core.

*****

When I woke, I found myself wrapped up in two pairs of arms, lying on a soft bed I could automatically identify as being Paul's. From the heat surrounding me, I could narrow it down to lying between two of the pack members. I knew from the bottom of my healing heart that Paul was to my right, his head resting on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist, our legs tangled together.

I gently turned my head, so not to wake either of the sleeping giants, to find that the other body belonged to Jacob. I threaded my fingers through his thick, silky locks, stroking them lightly as my fingers ran up and down Paul's bare arm, feeling the smooth, warm, tight skin beneath my fingers.

I felt them both stir beside me, waking up in perfect unison and placing kisses on my cheeks – Paul in a loving, romantic way, Jake in a friendly, 'I will always be there for you' way. I closed my eyes gently as they both shifted so their heads rested on the pillows beside me, and I could feel their current emotions, much like Jasper could when he was around. I knew this was my 'gifts' expanding even more, and I was wondering why they were doing so now, but I couldn't care less, as the overwhelming presence of love and lust, coming from both of the Quileute boys washed over me, clouding my mind.

**Now I would like this chapter to be longer, but I've explained most of what is occurring. I want to know if you guys want me to write the Bella/Paul/Jacob lemon that I have set up. If you do decide to go with it, I promise the effects will of the light will be explained in the next chapter; if you don't... well, they'll still probably be explained in the next chapter lol.**

**So it's up to you – yay or nay on the threesome? And tell me if you want it, whether you want slash to be in there, [Jake and Paul getting it on]**

**Something else people are asking – will Bella become a wolf... what do you think? Should she, or will her powers remain a mystery that I'll come up with on my own – I have a great idea in mind, but I want to know if you think wolf, or other supernatural being?**

**Also I have a poll in my profile which I would love for you to vote on... I promise I will write it soon, but I cannot do anything until I have a definitive answer, and I'd like as many votes as possible**

**Let's try for a total of... 18****0 reviews for the next chapter – if you cannot tell, I am a review whore! So help me satisfy my needs. If you have idea's, send them my way. I am quite happy to incorporate them into the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

Quick note for you all regarding the next chapter of this story.  
I know I said I would let you guys vote on the lemon-happenings, and at the time of this post, it was dead-set even between the yays and nays, so I have decided that I will write the threesome, but post it as a one-shot at a later time. I will refer to the fact that Jacob, Bella and Paul had their tryst, but for the sake of those who do not want to read it in detail, I will not post it as part of this story.

The next chapter will skip past the evening, and will be occuring approximately half a week after I broke off the last chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up by midnight, and the threesome one-shot up by next weekend.

Thanks for sharing your opinions and for waiting so very patiently for this. I hope to see some more reviews between this note and the next chapter lol

Nevaehell


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I cannot believe that Paul let me do that with Jacob. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would partake in a threesome, especially one that involved my best friend, while I was imprinted – _imprinted!_ – on another.

Jacob had left soon after we finished, muttering something about patrolling while no-one else was phased. I could only imagine what people [re: Quil] would say when he found out about the little tryst we partook in. As soon as Jake had gone, Paul fell asleep, curled up against me. As I lazily ran my fingers through his hair, I thought over the appearance of light that happened whenever I climaxed.

At first, I thought that it was something to do with the imprint bond, but upon discussion with Nevaeh, I found that to be incorrect. That idea was further cemented when I briefly exchanged words with Emily during the congratulations when we heard about her pregnancy.

"_Hey Em, can I ask you a quick question?" I timidly asked, thinking Emily would make fun of me over what I considered to be a juvenile question._

"_Of course Bella, what's up?" She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as the other rested lightly on her stomach._

"_When you and Sam have sex, do you get surrounded in a sort of white... glow?" I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I asked the question, but it was the way Emily responded that caught me off guard._

"_No, Bella, never. Are you sure it's not something Paul may be doing that's different to how Sam may sleep with me?"_

After I tossed aside the imprint idea, I thought about whether it was just Paul managing to make me orgasm in a particular way, like Emily suggested. But that theory was tested out last night. It wasn't only with Paul that the glow began. I found that with the multiple orgasms Jacob gave me, the light continued to shine around the three of us. During the time I was being taken softly by Paul, I related it to the light one sees in movies when a character is accepted by God...

I shook the thought from my head as I realised that it was something to do with me. _What makes me feel so special that I think I'm getting special light from 'god' while I'm having orgasms?_

I noticed that as we discovered more about my changing personality and gifts, my body was changing also – for the better, definitely. My muscles were toned, and my hips fuller. My breasts had even grown a little, my hair deepening a shade short of black and now reaching just past the top of my ass, and my almost snow colored skin was now a light tan. It wasn't much darker than before, but I no longer looked like an albino when compared to the Pack – I could actually pass as being related to one of them, but only as a cousin or something distant like that.

My mind was not somewhere I wanted to be at that point, so I curled myself around Paul and fell asleep, but not after setting my phone alarm to go off early so Paul could leave for patrol, and I could leave for Keanin in Port Angeles.

~*~

Paul was long gone on patrol, so I finally emerged from his bed and took a shower. Returning to his bedroom in my underwear, I dug out some of my spare clothes that I kept stashed in his closet. I pulled on the knee length white skirt and the yellow spaghetti strap singlet – I figured it would be best to wear something like this for the tattoos I was planning on getting - before tucking my feet into my flats. I picked up my phone, sending a quick message to Sam to ask for the directions.

After starting the truck and pulling away from the curb, I began in the general direction of Port Angeles. Almost as soon as I crossed the edge of town, I got a reply from Sam. I pulled over quickly, reading the message before continuing the half-hour journey. I drove my truck through the town streets, parking outside what looked like a regular two-storied house.

I hopped out the truck, skipping up the path and knocking on the door. It swung open to show a lithe African-American man. He looked to be no older than 25, and I could tell without asking that this was Keanin.

"Hi, are you Keanin?" I asked, wanting to double check so I would not make a fool of myself.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" he growled back. I was a bit taken aback, but then I remembered that Sam had told me to tell Keanin that he sent me.

"Sa... I mean Alpha sent me," I smiled, and he returned the gesture. He swung the door open and ushered me inside with a wave of his hand. He led me down hallways, his hand resting lightly on my lower back so he could steer me in the right direction, and we soon ended up in an office-like room, where posters of designs hung on the walls surrounding the equipment.

Keanin led me to the chair, sitting me down in it as he took a spot on his rolling seat, pulling out a pad of sketching paper and a pencil.

"Oh, I'm Bella, by the way," I hastily spoke, thinking it was stupid of me not to introduce myself at the door.

"Keanin, though I suppose you already know that. So, you a female shifter or something?"

"Nope, imprint. My shifter doesn't know I'm getting this done – gonna be a surprise for his birthday," I smiled. I didn't think it was strange that he knew about the shifters; he was probably told by Sam after getting so many men sent down for their pack tatt. I also noticed that both Keanin and I kept referring to them as shifters rather than wolves, and it struck me as odd. Thinking harder about it, I don't think I had ever considered them as werewolves, unless I was describing their appearance. I only ever called them shifters... how odd.

"Sure. So, what are you after today?"

"I was actually hoping to get three done, if that's okay... I'm not sure how many you can do in one go." I began to panic, thinking I wouldn't be allowed them all.

"If you can stand the pain, then I'm willing to do all three today," he replied as he pulled his shoulder length set of dreads back into a low ponytail using an elastic that had been secured on his wrist. "But before we get started, you are at least 18, right? I only do underage for the pack – special licensing deal."

"Yeah, I'm 18," I replied with a smile, settling myself into the chair a bit more. I placed my arms on the outstretched arm rests, seeing what it would be like to have them resting there for a while as I discussed what I wanted done with Keanin.

After thirty minutes, he had sketched out my ideas, and was prepping the needles, ink and sanitary equipment, and was just making the stencils for the three designs. He handed me a spare hair elastic, asking me to tie my hair in a bun, seeing as it would end up sticking to my skin as he worked on my body art.

"Thanks," I replied, hastily throwing it up as he tossed the original sketches into the trash can beside the desk.

"Which one first?" I pointed to the one which was solely an image. Keanin picked up one of the disinfectant wipes, cleaning the spot on my left shoulder blade thoroughly before placing the stencil of the design over the top, fixing it in place. "Go to the mirror on the far wall, and see if it's positioned to your liking."

I did as he said, and found that the tribal mark was in the exact place I thought it would be when I first dreamed of the idea.

"Okay, come back to the chair, and get comfortable. It may hurt, so if it does, please do not tense up, else the image will be skewed," he mentioned. I headed back for the chair, and noticed that the back of it had been lowered so that he could reach the top of my back easier. I felt him draw along the lines of the stencil, marking it into my skin before removing the flimsy paper. "Ready?"

I smiled and nodded, hearing the slight _whirring_ of the needle starting up. I turned my head towards the desk, watching as Keanin dipped the needles into the black ink before he brushed my skin down once again, pressing the cool metal against my ever-darkening skin.

I had no clue what Keanin was talking about when he mentioned pain as he worked on the first image. All I could feel was feather light touches against my shoulder blade as the ink was worked in. I closed my eyes as he continued working, transporting myself to a sort of dream land, where I imagined what everyone's reactions would be.

Soon, however, the first one was complete, and I was brought out of my trance. Keanin applied some kind of cream to the image before covering it over with a piece of thick, soft gauze, taping it in place.

"I'll check it again once we've done the others, just to make sure it's healing properly," he mentioned as he replaced the needles in the gun and prepped the second stencil which would rest on my right wrist. Once again, he disinfected the area before asking me to check if the placement was okay, before marking it down and throwing away the stencilling sheet. This one I decided to get done in black, with a hint of navy blue around certain words.

This only took an hour to complete, and I soon found myself staring at the raised skin of my wrist which now read "Our hearts imprinted for eternity". The blue accents fell on 'hearts' and 'eternity', with a slightly thicker black filling in 'imprinted'. Some might say that it will look corny, and that I will get sick of the markings, but I knew it was the truth, and I wanted it to be proclaimed for the world to see. This one was then coated in the cream and gauze.

The third one was done slightly quicker, following the same process. On my left wrist, I now saw Paul's name marking my skin, making me his for eternity.

When all was done and cleaned up, Keanin took the gauze of the tribal print on my shoulder blade, and gasped in what I would say is amazement.

"That is... not normal," he muttered under his breath.

"What isn't?" I asked, truly worried now, thinking my skin had already rejected the ink.

"It's healed... completely. No scars, no blood... no nothing." He pulled me over to the mirror and let me look for myself, and I couldn't contain the gasp that slipped out when I realised he was right. I quickly ripped off the gauze on my wrists, looking down to see the same had happened there. Tattoo's that weren't even half an hour old looked like they had been on my skin for years.

We continued to share confused glances when I saw the time, apologizing and saying that I ought to head home to my father. When I took my purse from the small handbag I brought in with me, Keanin waved his hand at me, smiling.

"Alpha already took care of them. Said that since its imprint and tribe stuff, he should pay for it. If I were you though, thank him well," he trailed off, a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile myself, walking over and hugging the man lightly.

"Thank you, so much. It's all perfect. I'll make sure to come back here if I ever want more done."

"You are more than welcome. And I know you will be returning," he replied once we had walked to the front door. I didn't know what he meant by that final sentence, but as soon as I turned around to question him, I found that he had shut and locked the door. Shrugging it off as being my imagination, I wandered back to my truck, throwing my bag in as I started the monstrosity up, heading back for Forks, making a pit stop at Paul's house to grab a sweater so Charlie wouldn't see what I had done until it was unveiled to Paul on Tuesday.... only two days to wait.

~*~

Those two days passed in a blur of school, work and cooking for Charlie as he begged me to bake some cookies for him to take into work on Tuesday. This was something strange for Charlie to do, so after school, just before I was meant to leave to catch up with Paul and show him his surprise, I cornered him about it.

"Oh, Bella, it was one of my colleague's birthdays," Charlie replied sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you what it was for."

I let it go after that, changing into a cute white sundress which showed only the very top of the tattoo on my back, and brushing my hair out, letting the waves fall down my back and covering it the rest of the way. I held my hands close to my body as I rushed out the house, yelling to Charlie that I'd most likely be spending the night at Paul's, and if he needed me, to call me on my cell.

The forty minute journey only took thirty, seeing as the roads were clear, and my truck was actually managing to go the speed limit. I think Jacob may have snuck over yesterday afternoon while I was napping and tinkered with it slightly, because the engine which normally roared and backfired was running perfectly smoothly.

As soon as I parked the red beast outside of Paul's house, I un-clicked my seatbelt, reaching for the door handle. I was too slow however, discovering that Paul had heard my approach and was standing in the open doorway, his arms outstretched for me to climb into. I hopped out of the cab and into his arms, and he swung me into his embrace, kicking the door shut and walking with me into the house. He slowly let me down as we crossed the threshold, but my arms remained around his neck, my wrists crossed as I gazed into his love filled eyes. I knew that by holding my arms in this way he wouldn't see my wrists, but I planned to show those last.

Without even realising that the distance had been slowly closing, our lips tenderly touched together, a spark igniting between us as our mouths moved together in harmony. His hands moved to my hair, bunching it in his grasp as he used it to anchor our mouths together more firmly. I moaned into the kiss, pulling away slightly and laying a series of short pecks on his lips.

"Happy Birthday baby," I smiled as I spun around and headed for his couch. I think my hair must have lifted away from my back and swung over my shoulder a little too far, as Paul's warm hand rested just above the piece of art adorning my skin. The tips of his fingers were making patterns on and around the tattoo, before his lips fell directly over the ink.

"Surprise," I whispered, pulling my hair away completely and tugging the top of my dress down, so he could get the full image. As I pulled at the top hem of the dress, I must have flashed my wrists to him, as soon they were in his firm grasp as his fingers traced the delicate words marked on my skin.

"Honey," he whispered, before kissing my left wrist which held his name. He then took my right wrist in his hands, kissing every letter of the wording laid out before him.

"They're beautiful... you're beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

Sorry this is not a real chapter, but I'm just letting you know that I am not abandoing this story.

Over the past month, I have had a lot of shit going on at home, and let me tell you, I almost didn't make it through that week. Just so you know, I have a mental illness that I find hard to cope with, and due to that, I was unable to do any writing. In that week, things got said which drove me to the point of not wanting to live anymore [drastic, yes I know, but in my world, I do live like that.] I have only just gotten over it.

Of course, when I got over it, I decided I wanted to change the person I was. In doing that, I wanted to change what my safe haven [my room] looked like. It's being repainted and all the furniture is being moved around, so everything in it has been boxed up. This includes the USB with my latest chapter on.

I was hoping to have my room sorted out by now, but with insufficient fund, we have been unable to purchase the necessary items to redecorate my room, so it is in shambles, and the USB is unable to be found.

I am telling you this so you know that there is a chapter 9 out there in the works, and that it's just a simple delay that is causing me not to update.

While you wait on an update of this story, go check out my new one that I'm working on with Shakari [if you haven't already] called War With the Wolves - you can find it on my profile. I would love for you to tell us what you think about it, and how we can improve. This is the first time either of us have worked with another on a fanfiction, and we want to know how well you think we work together.

Once again, sorry for the annoyance. I'll make chapter 9 long and lemon filled for you to make it up to you XD

~Nevaehell


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I just realized, thanks to reviews and my re-reading of the previous chapter, that I never actually told you what the tattoo on Bella's shoulder-blade was of. It is a smaller version of the tattoo that each of the pack members have in the movie, no bigger than about an inch square. It's significance is that Bella belongs to the pack now, not just because she is an imprint, but because she has brought everyone together as a family, and will continue to do so – this philosophical statement will be explained as we move through the chapters.**

**Once again, sorry it took so long, but I decided to rework the chapter. The original did not fit very well with where I am taking this story.**

**BPOV**

Even though he said it every day, when Paul told me that he thought I was beautiful, waves of love and embarrassment washed over me, tinting my cheeks pink. He slackened his grasp on my wrists, letting me remove them completely from his warm grasp. I dropped them to my side, spinning around as the hem of my dress flaring out and giving Paul a glimpse of the barely-there panties I wore beneath and beginning to untie the straps that made up the halter neck of my sundress.

I could hear his groan of arousal as the dress fell away from my body, showing him the bare planes of my back, now only covered in the panties which left little to the imagination – what else can you expect from a thong made entirely from lace? He picked me up and carried me off to his bedroom, tossing me to his bed before covering my body with his.

***

When Paul and I had calmed down from our furious – yes, I really am using that word. What we did was not gentle, it was full out, hardcore animal _fucking_ – session, we lay in the bed lazily, wrapped around each other as we got our breathing under control.

I had found that with each heightened sensation that invoked my 'godly' light, it took more out of me. But I'm not complaining, because it made the sex _so_ much better.

After a few minutes, we had calmed down, and I was ready to fall asleep. Just as I closed my eyes, a feeling of overwhelming panic and sadness washed over me, causing me to bolt upright with a heavy gasp. The emotions were swirling in my head, causing a migraine-like pain to come along and press against my skull. My hands flew to my forehead, the heels of my palm pressing against my temples as I tried to alleviate the pressure. Paul shot up behind me, wrapping his arms tight around me as I whimpered in pain. Black spots swam into the edges of my vision, causing my eyes to snap shut suddenly, and all I could see behind my lids was the image of Charlie crying as he sat hunched in what looked like... a hospital chair.

"Daddy!" I cried out, jumping up from the bed, forgetting the pain I was in, and hurrying to get dressed again. I could tell that as Paul ran around to get dressed himself, he was completely and utterly confused with what I was going on about, but I decided that I could explain it to him later. The only thing that was important at this moment was getting to the hospital to see what was going on with my father.

"Bella," Paul called out as I hurried from the house and towards his car – it was in much better shape than my truck.

"Paul, please, take me to the hospital. I have to see Charlie." By this point, tears were streaming down my cheeks both from my own emotional turmoil, and the pain being thrust upon me by this unsuspecting 'gift', though right now it felt much like a curse to me. He nodded as he locked up the small cottage, before sprinting to the car and setting of for Forks Hospital.

As soon as we had arrived, I was out of the car and running into the emergency room, frantically searching for Charlie.

"Hurt yourself again, Bella?" asked Dr. Gerandy as he entered the waiting room.

"Where's Charlie?" I sobbed, needing to find my father and put an end to all these emotions that were being transferred into me. I was not crying, it was all Charlie, but due to this fucking head trauma, I was wailing like a newborn.

"He's with Sue and the kids in ICU," replied the doctor, and I looked at him quizzically. "It's Harry Clearwater."

Relief dawned on my face, realizing that it wasn't my father who was hurt, but it was soon pushed aside for worry for Harry's wife and kids. Paul was in the ER by that point, so I took his hand and dragged him up to the ICU floor, where I saw not only my father crying, and Harry's grieving family, but Jacob, Billy, Embry, Quil and Nevaeh. All the pack were clutching onto each other, trying to keep it together while Billy was attempting to comfort Sue, seeing as Charlie was a lost cause. Paul hurried over to Jacob and Quil to try and get a better explanation from them as to what had occurred, while I slowly approached Charlie, the tears falling now ones caused by my own emotions, not the broadcasted ones of my father.

"Daddy?" I whispered, falling to my knees before him. He removed his head from his hands and looked at me with red, puffy eyes, and I could see the torment he was going through.

"He's dying Bella. I could have stopped it from happening, but he insisted on going out fishing this afternoon." I watched as a fresh tear fell from his eye, and I pulled him into my arms, in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Dad," I whispered to him, stroking his back lightly, like he did when I first lost Edward. We all continued to comfort each other for what seemed like hours, but was only just one hour. In that time, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and Quil Sr. had joined us in the hallway. After that short space of time, a doctor emerged from Harry's room with a grim expression on his face. I shook my head, knowing what this meant as I fought back tears, knowing one of us had to be strong. Sue and her children also knew what this expression meant. Sue promptly burst into a fresh round of tears while Leah looked at the doctor, her face blank. Seth began to shake, and I knew this meant he was phasing, so I pushed Sam into the smaller boy, getting both of them to leave the hospital.

What shocked me the most was that not even a minute after Sam and Seth left, Leah began displaying the same symptoms, and, in my effort to try and calm her down by placing a hand on her shoulder, I found she was not only shaking, but burning up too.

"Jared, Paul, get her outside," I pleaded as I helped her out of her mother's arms and took her place. Sue buried her face into my shoulder as I watched my boyfriend and his pack mate escort Leah from the building, hopefully in enough time to stop her showing Forks what really lurked on the reservation. Soon Sue was asleep in my arms, exhausted from the crying. I looked to Charlie, to see that he had composed himself a little.

"Dad, do you think you can take Sue back to her place, and maybe stay with her tonight? I think the kids are going to stay with us at Paul's place," I asked, wanting Sue looked after as much as my Dad.

"Okay Bells," he replied, standing and stretching out his stiff muscles. I gently shook Sue awake, enough so that she could walk to the car, but not enough that her emotions and memories would seep back through. I watched them retreat down the hallway, leaving the pack, imprints and Billy. Well, what was left of the pack anyway.

"Everyone, follow me back to Paul's place. We need to be there when Seth and Leah return, and we need to talk."

~*~*~

When we arrived back at the house, I noticed just how untidy it was. The whole place was in shambled from our coupling earlier.

"Uhh, excuse the mess," I blushed as everyone followed me inside, gaping at the look of the place. I quickly whipped around the house, placing all clothes in the bedroom and straightening everything in the living room enough so it was presentable. _I'll clean it properly tomorrow._

"How long do you think they'll be?" I asked Embry, and just as the question left my mouth, the door opened and in bounced Seth, followed by a laughing Sam. Paul and Jared were in through the door next, both dragging a very sullen looking Leah with them.

"Everything okay, baby?" Emily called, causing not only Leah to growl, but Seth too. I knew about Sam's past between Emily and Leah, and I guess the new wolf was still torn up about it. It would only be a –

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me," Leah screeched as her eyes remained on Jacob's face. "Not him, not now, not ever."

She fell to the floor as tears sprang to her eyes. We all looked on in confusion, but after seeing the glazed over look in Jacob's eyes, I deduced it to be the worst – he and Leah had double-imprinted.

"God help us," Quil muttered, everyone else agreeing with him - Seth, Sam and Emily included.

"So everything is okay?" I asked, not knowing about werewolf policies all that much.

"Yeah. No clue why Leah phased, but the Elders are working on it," Sam announced as he sat down with Emily. Paul came over to me and sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap, and Seth took my old spot, laying in a curled up ball, resting his head in my lap where I played with his shaggy hair.

"You guys need haircuts soon," I mentioned, taking in the fact that all of them had slightly long hair. "Leah, honey, you'll need to cut your hair too. It effects the wolf form."

I didn't like telling Leah she had to chop of her hair, because she had the most gorgeous raven locks that fell just short of her ass. But she would thank me for it later.

"I know Bella," she replied with a sigh, fingering the tips of her hair. "It was the one thing my dad loved about me, my hair."

Her voice was wavering with sobs, and I could feel Seth already sobbing into my lap. I stroked his hair as his fingers gripped Paul's thigh, something I didn't mind him doing. Slowly Leah gave into the tears, and she rested her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim was also crying, her sobs being silent as she watched the people around her suffering.

"How did you know?" Jacob suddenly spoke up, and the memories of the pain that I felt came back through tenfold, causing my forehead to crinkle in pain.

"Bella?" Paul asked, obviously feeling me stiffening on his lap.

"Hurts," was all I managed to get out as my hands moved from Seth's hair to my own, my fingers tangling in it as I anchored my head to my neck. This pain was so much worse than before. Maybe it was remembering the torn look on Charlie's face as he said he thought it was his fault, or the tears that ran down Sue's cheeks… or it could have been the worry and tension in the room at the moment, but all I knew is I was sobbing and gasping for air, pleading with whoever decided it would be fun to give me this… brain malfunction to make the pain stop.

The next thing my body registered was being laid down onto the couch and Paul's soft, warm lips upon my own cold ones. He slowly removed my hands from my hair as he kissed me harder, trying to get a response. Soon I gave into the passion he was giving me, and all my attention was thrown into kissing him back, and letting his love flow through me and erase the feelings of remorse and self-hatred.

"Thank you," I whispered as he pulled away. I turned to the pack - they had decided to be courteous and were talking amongst themselves while Paul calmed me down - and I noticed that Leah was now sitting next to Jake, their hands lightly brushing, and Quil and Seth were sitting side by side, their thighs touching and blushes on both their cheeks.

"What happened Bella?" Jacob asked again, and I drew in a deep breath as Paul began tracing circles on my arms and kissing my ink-adorned wrists. "Oh, and explain the tattoos too."

"The tattoos I got for Paul's birthday," I smiled. Everyone suddenly called out their wishes of a happy birthday, causing my boy to blush madly.

"As for knowing what was wrong? You know all that stuff I told you about my brain being extra sensitive to emotions?" They all nodded. "Well, I picked up that something was wrong with Charlie – don't ask me how, cause I have no clue – so naturally I hurried over to the hospital, where I was met with the scene before me. Charlie filled me in on what happened, and he's blaming it on himself."

"He shouldn't," both Seth and Leah said at once.

"Dad's had a bad heart for ages," Seth explained.

"It's his own fault for not taking better care of himself," Leah added. We spent the rest of the night telling stories of Harry and talking about Pack life. We all finally crashed around 3am, and the tiny cottage was soon filled with varying pitches of snores.


	12. Chapter 12

**A shoutout to my new Twi-fiction buddies (yes, these are their FFn usernames) – Janey-Paniator, TillyWhitlock, MrsAlreyami, RomanceMary and rachelninjas . **

**So so so sorry for the ridiculously late update. College has been demanding all of my time, and when I have had free time, I'm either off in the world of RP, or busy relaxing. However, I'm trying my hardest to get back into this fic.**

**BPOV**

We woke in a heap. Legs and arms were twisting this way and that. Heads were resting against random people. I know that when I rolled over, I had my body laying over Jake, my head resting on Leah's chest, my hand clasping Seth's, and my leg draped over Paul's body. Yeah, I was in a mess.

You want to know the best part about all of this? Everyone else was up and dressed, cooking breakfast in the kitchen with Emily, leaving me to disentangle myself... it hurt. This new body of mine may be less susceptible to pain, but it doesn't mean I cannot injure myself.

I stood slowly, feeling a warm hand on my leg as I raised my body. I looked down, seeing that the small hand holding me in place was that of Leah. I leant down, offering her my hand as I helped her stand, seeing her eyes red from tears. I gathered her into my arms, my heart breaking softly as I saw the vulnerable girl before me.

Her emotions flooded into me; I soon found myself bawling into her neck as we clung to each other for comfort. The noise of our cries must have woken the others, for we soon found ourselves in the middle of what can only be described as a wolf hug.

Once we disentangled, Leah pulled back, wiping her eyes as she bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay, honey," I replied, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom where I proceeded to clean up her face. "So much has changed in such little time; if I were you, I'd be more of a wreck."

"Thank you. You're like... like a guardian angel or something," Leah said with a blush, and I smiled up at her, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her forehead. The skin of her forehead was warm beneath my lips, causing a soft moan to escape my mouth as my mind automatically linked it to the warmth of Paul, causing me to pull back blushing.

Leah looked upon me with confused eyes as I rushed from the tiny bathroom, straight into Paul's arms, causing the pair of us to topple to the floor. I could hear Leah emerging from the room behind me, and soon her giggles filled the hallway.

"You silly goose, Bella," she laughed out as she watched Paul and I struggle to get to our feet.

"No, Leah," Paul started as he stood, offering a hand to me. "She's a silly swan."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I stood with Paul's aid, watching Leah carefully as a smile broke out on her own features. _She is breathtakingly beautiful when she smiles._

I shook the thought from my mind as the three of us made our way down to the kitchen, where Emily was now serving up pancakes.

"Hey wolf-mama, it smells great in here!" Paul laughed, grabbing a plate and taking a seat. I took Leah's hand and grabbed a plate for us to share, jumping up on the counter with her as we began eating, laughing as the boys started to talk about patrols, and Leah and Seth remained with confused expressions on their faces.

"Guys! Leah and Seth are still new; they have no idea what you're on about!" I laughed, hearing Leah laugh beside me as all their forks clattered to their plates.

"Idiots," she muttered with a smile, finishing up the last of our pancakes. Apparently Sam took it as a serious comment, as he whirled around, glaring at Leah.

"What the hell is your problem, Leah?" Both of our heads jerked towards him as the anger in his tone came out full force. I could feel the anger welling inside Leah before I heard the low growl being emitted from her chest, and in that moment, I was honestly scared.

Her growl reverberated throughout the room as she glared at Sam. "What is my problem? My problem is that you, oh high and mighty Alpha, think that everything is directed at you, and that there is no such thing as humor!"

The boys couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter at Leah's words.

"She's got you there, Sam. You do kinda have a stick up your ass," Embry laughed. I couldn't help it, I joined in the laughter too. Turning my head, I could see Leah fighting against a smile. I knew she wanted to bitch Sam out even more – I knew what had happened to her, and it's not like the imprint with Jake was going to change the past – but instead she let the smile overtake her features.

"Embry, you are my hero," she declared, causing another round of laughter to start. I shook my head as I gathered up the plates and began the dishes as the pack and Emily headed outside to talk.

As I wiped down the plates, I felt two warm arms wrapping around my waist. I leant my head back against Paul's chest, smiling as I let the plate slip back into the water with a soft splash. He leant down and placed a kiss on my neck, causing me to moan lightly and spin in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"I've missed you, baby," he all but growled out before capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. I moaned back into his mouth, pressing my body tight against his as his warmth seeped into my skin. My heart raced as our chests crushed together, my hands resting on his broad shoulders as his own found purchase in my hair, anchoring me to him.

I moaned again, louder this time, and he hoisted my body onto the damp counter, spreading my legs and stepping between them as he continued to ravage my lips. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning when I could feel his obvious arousal pressed into my upper thigh, bucking my core against him, desperate for friction.

He ran his hands down my body and under the skirt of my dress, gasping softly into my mouth when he discovered my lack of panties. I pulled back and smirked up at him, hearing the soft chatter of the wolves outside.

"Baby, if we want to do this, we'll have to be quiet," I giggled, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his throbbing erection. I gave him a few rough pumps as I looked into his hooded eyes, giggling again softly when I saw him nod.

"I can manage that… but can you?" he smirked, before pulling my hand off him and roughly thrusting into me, his cock stretching me. It took all my energy not to cry out then. Instead I bit down onto Paul's shoulder hard, holding in my scream of ecstasy, smiling against his skin when I heard him whimper softly.

He began to thrust into me deep, my legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him in tighter as our lips sought out each other's once again. To the unsuspecting eye, it would look like we were in a loving embrace, but really, Paul was driving me wild with the amount of lust pouring from his being. I felt the growl building in his chest as I scratched my nails down his well-defined pecs, arching my back as he hit a spot deep within me, causing stars to cross my vision, the soft glow appearing in the kitchen as I feel myself rocketing towards my orgasm.

"I'm close," I gasped out softly, tightening my walls around him as the ecstasy spread through my veins. He increased the pace of his thrusting as he leant over, resting his forehead on my shoulder as he shot deep into me, causing me to tip over the edge with a silent scream as I gushed everywhere, the glow turning golden once more, hearing a soft gasp from the doorway.

My head shot around to see Leah standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, her bottom lip between her teeth. I felt Paul pull out, a soft groan leaving my lips, but what surprised me was as Paul removed himself, Leah let out a soft whimper, and I saw her rubbing her thighs together gently. The glow slowly dissipated as Paul stepped away from me, and I shifted on the counter, the wetness from my orgasm pooled between my legs and dripping down the counter.

"Wh…What was that?" Leah asked, stumbling into the kitchen, trying her hardest not to stare at my exposed core or Paul's exposed erection – _my god, already up for round two?_

"What do you mean?" _God Paul, playing dumb does not work when sex is involved._

"That… that was something that comes with… whatever the hell is happening to me," I sighed, slipping off the counter and pulling my dress down tight over my hips. I should have been embarrassed about being caught by Leah… but damn, it was more of a turn on than anything. Leah just nodded at us, her eyes trained to the both of us until I heard a howl from outside.

"What the…?" Paul said, bolting for the door, coming back inside a few moments later. "They're back."

"Who are?" Leah asked, looking confused.

"The Cullens."

**Once again, sorry for the lateness, and for the shortness of the chapter.**

**I have been very busy with school lately – being in a creative writing course is more demanding than you thought, and unfortunately the novel which I am working on is priority number one over this.**

**Do not lose faith in me though. I am still writing chapters for this, and I am still updating, the updates are just slower and less frequent. I'm looking at maybe once a month if I'm lucky.**

**Enjoy reading, and I hope I haven't lost too many fans of this.**


	13. Chapter 13

Silence.

You could cut the tension in the kitchen with a knife, and still not make a dent, it was that bad. The pack were surrounding the small table, sitting on laps and the counter so they could all fit in. They were all staring at me, who was standing in Paul's arms, completely in shock. I did not know what to do; what to say… anything. I was just numb.

"What the hell are they doing back here?" Jared suddenly burst out. It was strange, hearing him shout like that – it was normally Paul to make all the rash comments. I jumped in Paul's arms, curling tighter into him as realization hit me: He's going to make life hell when he finds out who I'm hanging with. Not that it mattered to him who I called my friends. He was the one who left me, after all.

"We don't know yet. The Doctor has yet to call us about reinstating the treaty, but I shall find out then what their intentions are," Sam spoke gruffly.

"Who… who saw them?" Everyone's eyes turned to me as I curled tighter into Paul's arms. I don't quite understand why I was reacting the way I was, seeing as Edward broke my heart, and my allegiance now laid with the wolves, not the vampires.

"I caught the scent of the big one," Jake explained. _Emmett… always trying to cause trouble,_ I thought, silently laughing to myself. "The closer we got to him, we noticed another scent… one none of us could identify."

"I was with Jake, so I phased back to try and talk to the big one… he almost crossed the border," Embry continued. "The big guy –"

"Emmett," I mumbled.

"_Emmett_ said he was following the scent of a nomad who had crossed into our territory. Jake heard and sent word back, and we searched, but found nothing."

"Well, that shines a bit of light onto why they're back here, but not much," Sam muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. My mind was racing by this point. _Nomad… Forks… into La Push…_

"Oh no," I gasped, shaking my head. "No, no, no, no, no."

Paul grabbed hold of my shoulders, holding me in place as I pulled forth the memories of last year and the nomadic vampires. All I could see what a shocking shade of ginger.

"Victoria," I whispered, before falling slack in the arms of Paul.

* * *

When I came to, I found myself laying down on Paul's couch, with all the wolves and imprints staring at me.

"Do you have to stare?" I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my forehead gently. "It's not very polite."

"Bella, what happened"

"She passed out, you retard," was Embry's quick reply, and I heard Nevaeh beginning to giggle softly. I kept my breathing calm and my emotions clear as I sat up straighter, drawing in one final breath before addressing the pack and imprints.

"I know who the vampire is, and I know who she's after," I said softly, my fingers subconsciously brushing the cold scar on my wrist.

"Who?" Sam asked, and I drew in another breath.

"Her name is Victoria, and she's after…. Well, she's after me."

The room remained silent for a few seconds before everyone broke out into noisy chatter, discussing everything and shouting at each other and me.

I held my head in my hands as the torrent of ranging emotions swept through me, breathing through the pain.

"Quiet!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to close their mouths and sit down. "Much better. Now, Bella, how did this all happen?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, sinking back into the couch.

"Well, to put it simply. There was a baseball game. Nomads came. One took a liking to me and decided hunting me would be fun -" I broke off as I heard Paul growling as he watched my thumb brushing over the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

"And bit you?" Paul's growl grew louder as he pulled my wrist to his eyes, studying the scar carefully.

"Edward sucked the venom back out." I added a mental _thank god_ as I watched the expressions changing on the wolves faces. "Anyway, they killed James – the hunter – and now James' mate is after me. A mate for a mate."

"Does the bitch know you're no longer with Cullen?" Jake asked, frowning at me.

I laughed. "Doubt it. But we got you guys; we got the Cullen's… I'm sure together you can kill the bitch."

I looked over to Sam, who was nodding slowly. "Not that I want to work with the leeches, and not that we're going to become friends out of this, but it is the best option to protect Bella, the reservation and the people's best interests. Now we need to set up with the Cullen's a time and place to meet."

* * *

It took Sam almost no time at all to contact Carlisle and set up a time and place to meet with him. In actual fact, we were ready to head to the assigned meeting spot now.

"Okay, we want everyone phased, seeing as one of them can read minds, and Bella should ride Paul."

I swear, everyone in the room, including myself, broke out in a round of snickers at Sam's words.

"What?" Sam looked around at us, before realization dawned on his features. "Oh, come on guys, stop being so immature."

He shook his head as everyone began to quiet down, commanding all attention back to him before continuing with the instructions.

"So once we meet with the leeches, if need be, one of us will phase back to make communications easier, and we'll hash out a plan of attack and so forth."

"If anyone's phasing back while we're surrounded by them, it's going to be me. I'm not leaving Bella unprotected out there."

I snapped my attention to Paul, glaring softly at him. "I am not a fragile doll made of glass, you… you… werewolf!"

I huffed as everyone began laughing at me, crossing my arms over my chest before heading outside as the wolves continued to talk about what was going to happen when they met with the Cullen's. I had no idea where we were meeting, but I had a feeling, deep within me, that it would be at the clearing where we played baseball back when James and Victoria first started their hunt for me.

Soon I was joined outside by everyone, including the human imprints, who all hugged me and the guys before heading back inside, promising a large dinner to be ready by the time we returned. _If we return tonight._

The guys and Leah all headed back behind various trees in the yard, phasing before coming back out and sitting before me, as if giving me a silent test to see if I knew which one was my Paul.

I passed the large, all black wolf, flicking it on the nose as I worked out it was Sam, laughing softly to myself when I heard him whining softly. I stopped in front of a small wolf with grey fur and black spots scattered over him. I looked over it a few times before shaking my head, noting that it most certainly was not Paul. I had no idea who it was, but my best guess was either Quil or Embry.

The next wolf I passed was a chocolate brown one, and I straight away shook my head, knowing this was the other of the "idiot twins", as Paul and I had dubbed Embry and Quil a few weeks back. Two wolves sat side by side, one sandy and one grey, and I knew these were the Clearwater's. I smiled at them, patting the sandy one on the head before turning around, laughing at a russet colored wolf which has its tongue lolling out.

"Charming, Jacob. Makes me wonder why Leah imprinted on you." I giggled before approaching a silver-grey wolf, climbing onto its back as I buried my fingers in its fur, nuzzling its neck with my nose, sighing softly into the soft, downy fur.

"My Paul," I whispered, kissing the soft fur behind his ear as I tightened my grip, feeling him shifting beneath me as he took off into a run, heading for the meeting point. The feeling of being on Paul's back as he ran through the thick forest was nothing like the feeling of being on Edward's back when he ran with me.

I kept my eyes opened as I watched the scenery flying past us, gasping in wonder with each new shape presented to my eyes, loving the merging and blurring of the varying shades of green and brown. _I could never get sick of witnessing this._

I wasn't aware we had even stopped until I was being butted in the side by the chocolate wolf, who let out what appeared to be a laugh when I glared at him.

"Oh shut it, you stupid wolf," I grumbled as I slid off Paul, before taking my place between the black and russet wolves, feeling Paul coming up behind me as the wind shifted direction, and all the wolves began to growl low.

My attention was drawn to the figures emerging from the opposite side of the clearing. Seven figures. The Cullen's.

I gasped softly as they came nearer, seeing the looks of apprehension on their faces as their eyes landed on me. Even Rosalie looked somewhat apologetic as Edward stepped forward, growling low in his chest before addressing me.

"Bella, get away from those mutts, _NOWI"_


	14. Chapter 14

Growling ensued around me, both from the wolves surrounding my body and the vampires opposite me. I didn't know who to be more scared of, but as I set my eyes upon Edward's body, I knew I should be more scared of him.

His whole form way shaking and my eyes were drawn to his, feeling my body flood with terror as I watched his eyes slowly darkening to pitch black.

A soft whimper escaped my lips as I backed into Paul, hiding my face in his fur as I heard a sickening crash behind me, followed by Emmett's raucous laughter.

"Oh, Eddie, you totally just got owned by the pixie." I turned around, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing at the sight in front of me.

Alice had Edward pinned to the ground, his arms pulled tight behind his back as I saw Edward's legs off to either side of him. Seeing as he was incapable of lunging at me, I mustered all the courage I could as I approached his body, feeling the anger slipping into my veins.

"Do not _ever_ call the pack 'mutts'," I started, crouching down in front of him. "And do not, _do not fucking __**ever**_ try controlling me. I am not a pawn in your useless plan to avoid being lonely forever."

I growled low in my chest as I heard the smirks on everyone's faces, feeling myself getting more worked up as Edward chuckled darkly.

"Not everything is about you, _Isabella_," he spat out, smiling evilly up at me, Before he had time to continue his thought, I brought my hand back and punched him hard in the face.

I felt no pain in my hand, but I felt the shock emanating from everyone around me. I looked first to the Cullens, who were staring at me with worry in there eyes, before turning back to face the pack, seeing they had all phased back, and were now watching me with mouths wide open.

"What?"

They all pointed at me and I looked in confusion down at the bare skin of my arms.

"Oh."

I could feel myself swaying on my feet as I saw the glow that originated on my skin growing brighter. Warm arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt immense pain in my head, crying out from the sheer intensity of it.

I don't really know what happened next; I was so out of it.

" - no, she should come to - "

" - but our - "

" - has already seen her - "

" - at least let me - "

" - this one visit, as I am - "

" - thank you, Samuel - "

" - hurry, her pulse is slowing - "

" - on, Bella, just a little - "

"I love you," I managed to rasp out before I fell into a void of confusion where I could hear _nothing_.

**Sam's P.O.V**

We were all in a state of panic; some of us worse than others. I had ordered the pack – minus Paul and Jake – to stay behind with the Cullens to hash out the treaty and the reason for their return, while Carlisle helped get Bella back onto the reservation and to Aylen.

"It's not that I don't trust your medical prowess or anything; Aylen has already seen to Bella and knows the history of this... condition of hers."

Carlisle nodded to me as Paul, Jake, he and I burst through the doors of the rez E.R; Bella safe in Paul's arms as we headed straight down to Aylen's office.

Laying her on the bed, Carlisle and Aylen started the routine of exchanging medical jargon whilst surreptitiously glancing to Bella.

"Draw some blood, Aylen," Carlisle requested. "Based on what you are saying..."

Aylen looked up in shock as she obviously understood what Carlisle was on about.

"Uhh, Dr, Vamp," I started.

"What the hell are you on about?" Jake continued as he took Bella's free hand in his. Paul was on her other side, clutching her right hand between both of his. I watched as tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"We think we know what might be wrong." Aylen gathered a needle and a large vial, wrapping a cuff around Bella's left arm before setting up the equipment and wiping the crook of her elbow with a disinfectant wipe.

"If we're correct, it could tell us exactly why Bella is like this."

"You think your assumptions are true?" I asked as the blood slowly filled the vial, and Aylen removed the needle, taping a small band-aid over the puncture wound.

Carlisle took the vial of blood, dropping some onto two separate slides, handing one off to Aylen while he placed the other under his microscope.

"Looking at her bloodwork," the vampire started as he fiddled with the dials on the microscope. "It appears - "

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Carlisle looked up at the exact same time as Aylen spoke, his eyes wide with shock as he looked between the native doctor, the microscope and Bella.

"Bless Taha Aki and Third Wife," she breathed as her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the ceiling.

"What the fuck? Can one of you please explain just what is going on with my fucking imprint?" Paul was beginning to shake, and Carlisle looked on in joy.

"The legend of imprinting is try then?"

"Yes, it's fucking true! Why else - "

"Paul! If you don't calm down soon, you're going to leave." I alpha-commanded him. Paul looked around, hurt, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Please," came Jake's strangled plea. I turned my head to see him close to tears. "Please just tell us what's wrong with her."

My attention turned towards Aylen, who was still busy praying.

"Dr. Vamp?" He sighed as he pointed to the end of the bed Bella lay in, as if silently asking me to take a seat. I did, fearing the worst.

"It appears as if Bella's blood cells have mutated." We all gasped loudly. "The presence of venom in her system seems to be changing her blood cells – and possibly even her DNA – reverting her back."

"Back to what?" I dared ask, knowing the other two were probably too emotional to form a coherent sentence.

"Back to her original form," Aylen finished for Carlisle. "Her true form."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Quileute Legend Billy tells later in the chapter is a direct copy/paste from a website, and is apparently the original version which S. Meyer tweaked for her novel. No copyright infringement is intended from use of it.**

****

**

* * *

**

I woke up in that damned hospital room again. It was beginning to get really old.

"What this time?" I sighed, bringing the attention of everyone in the room onto me.

"Bella, you..." I watches as Jake shook his head, trailing off. I found myself more confused than before. Then again, not hard considering I had been unconscious for -

" - nine hours?" I fell back against the bed, throwing my hand over my eyes. "Tell me, freaky native witch doctor woman, what strange, new, unique ailment do I have this time around?"

Silence. My ears were met with complete and total silence. I slowly removed my hand and sat up again, looking at the occupants of the room. They were all staring at me in complete silence, mixed looks all but painted on their faces.

Carlisle looked almost excited. _Yep, gotta be a new illness if he's looking at me like that._

Jacob looked perplexed. It was as if he couldn't believe what he'd been told. _Okay... it's something big._

Sam was just gaping at me. _Uhh, whatever... freak._

Paul was crying beside me, yet he was smiling through his tears_. Okay, something is really, really wrong._

"Aylen," Carlisle spoke. "Tell her; she's beginning to hyperventilate."

The native doctor turned to me, her eyes shining brightly. _Just tell me. Tell me how long I have to live._

"Well, Isabella," she started. "There are two things, actually."

"Just," I sighed, feeling defeated. "Just tell me already."

"I honestly don't know how to tell you this. It's something even the oldest legends touch on." I nodded slowly, curious as to where this was going.

"There is mention of a being back in the days of the last true pack -"

"With Taha Aki?" Jacob quickly asked, and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, the Great Spirit Warrior, Taha Aki," he confirmed, before smiling over at Aylen to continue.

"There was a legendary women who was said to have aided Taha Aki and Third Wife in the fight against the cold ones. She held valuable information to the destruction of their kind, and her own powers are what stopped complete and total destruction of this reservation. She is said to be fallen from the heavens and reincarnated every 40 years as a newer, stronger, more beautiful woman.

"She's to be bitten by a vampire and survive the venom in one way or another, and from there manifest her powers, learn to control them, and attempt once more to reunite the two races."

"You mean?" I could barely formulate the words. _I wasn't human?_

"Yes, Isabella Swan." Aylen walked over to her desk, removing an item from a box deep within her drawer. Walking back over to me, she brushed my hair from my forehead, before kissing it gently, placing a circlet upon my head. "Isabella Swan, you are the latest in the long line of incarnations of the angel Taliah."

I had no idea what happened next, as I passed out, slumped against Paul's shoulder.

* * *

This time, I was roused by Paul. The gentle kisses he pressed to my face served to be the perfect wake up call. My eyes opened and locked onto his.

"I always knew you were an angel," he commented with a smile. I laughed as I slapped his chest.

"That was corny, even for you." Paul brought our lips together in a passionate kiss, before I broke away. "Wait... didn't the native woman -"

"Aylen."

"Didn't Aylen say there were two pieces of news?" I glared at Paul as he interrupted me. He nodded as his brow furrowed in thought. I looked around the room, seeing that we were the only two left.

"Where did...?"

"Carlisle was called in to an emergency surgery at the hospital in Forks; Sam had to go home to Emily and Jake went back to see Leah and spend time with her, Seth, Charlie, Billy and Sue. Aylen actually said to call her back in when you woke, so she could discharge you."

"What about -?"

"She said she wants to deliver that piece of news when everyone is around." He was positively beaming.

"You know, don't you?" He just grinned and nodded. "At least tell me if it's good news or not."

"Hmm, nope." Paul responded, popping the 'p'. I glared at him as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Get the doctor then." I rolled my eyes as I heard him muttering 'right' beneath his breath. He headed off, presumably to find Aylen, while I grabbed my shoes and slipped them back on.

"Isabella, I want you to go home and get some rest. I'll come by around lunch time with the pack – I assume Paul told you?"

"He told me you wanted to tell us all together, but he wouldn't say what the news actually was." I shot him a pointed look, and he smiled back, chuckling gently.

"Paul, I said 'don't tell anyone', but never that you couldn't tell your imprint."

"I'll tell her when we get home and she's all cozied up in bed," Paul explained, before we both thanked Aylen and headed off home, hand in hand.

We wandered along slowly, just enjoying being in each others presence. Paul gently swung our hands between us, pressing a kiss to my forehead every few minutes.

I smiled up at him as I enjoyed the comfortable silence, soon finding us outside Paul's house.

He opened the door before lifting me into his arms, carrying my up to the bedroom as I giggled like a school girl. Placing me gently on the bed, Paul kissed me deeply, his strong body hovering over mine. My hands ran into his hair as our tongues tangled together, my hips rising to press against his.

"Mmm, Paul," I moaned as his hot kisses moved to my neck. "God, I love you."

He nipped at my skin as his fingers got to work on slipping the straps of my dress down my arms, his warm hands wandering over my bared breasts, pinching and tweaking my nipples.

"I love you too, my angel." He smirked against my neck as his fingers moved lower, pulling my dress and panties away as my breath came out in pants as I realized that I was going to have my wolf for a second time today.

Paul trailed kisses from my neck to my breasts, first taking one nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue while one of his hands massaged my other breast. His free hand skimmed down my bod, tracing my curves before he began playing with my lower lips.

My head crushed back into the pillow as I let out a loud moan, feeling my love turning his attention to my other breast as I felt him gently press my clit. His fingers gently caressed my nub as he bit down on my nipple, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. I cried out his name as I tensed beneath him.

Paul trailed kisses down the length of my torso, his warm breath hitting my dripping sex as his lips hovered mere millimeters from me. I raised my hips, but felt resistance as Paul's hand pressed on my stomach, keeping me all but pinned to the bed.

"Baby," I moaned, the frustration in me rising as he watched over me, licking his lips. "Please, Paul."

A soft growl escaped his lips as he moved his mouth down, taking my lower lips into his warm mouth. I wrapped my legs loosely around his neck as I rocked myself against him, feeling his tongue poking out to lick my clit as he sucked on me. My fingers threaded into his hair as he grazed his teeth against my nub, my body beginning to tense as my toes curled.

Paul moaned, sending my juices running as I got closer to the edge. With one last, harsh bit to my clit, I came undone, my juices spilling from me and into Paul's ready mouth.

I fell back against the bed, arms and legs slack as my eyes closed, my chest heaving with impossible breaths.

"I... wow... that was..."

I heard Paul's answer through his laughter. "You're welcome, Bella."

I reached over to slap his arm, hearing his laughter growing as he lay down beside me, pulling my body over so that my head rest on his now bare chest.

I ran my fingers down his torso, itching to reach my prize – and his too, I suppose. My palm reached the middle of his deliciously defined abs before its movement was halted. I looked up at him, pouting.

"No, Bella. This was all about you. As much as I'd like for you to repay me, I'll just take an I.O.U." I looked up at his smirking face, kissing him softly.

"I think I can arrange that," I replied, moving to kiss his chest. "But don't think that because you brought me to a mind-blowing orgasm that I've forgotten that you promised to tell me what else is going on."

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning down to whisper into my ear the wonderful news. My eyes lit up with love as I whispered "really?" to him, not believing what I was being told.

"Yes, really."

* * *

Morning came, as did the noise of having the whole pack, the imprints, the Elders, Charlie and Aylen all crammed into Paul's living room.

As I entered, Aylen and the Elders all smiled, their eyes not leaving my form. Paul and I took a seat on the couch – he took the last remaining seat between Jake and Sam, pulling me onto his lap as Emily and Leah sat on their imprints laps. I felt Paul wrap his arms around my waist, pulling my back to his chest as Jake took my hand in his, squeezing it lightly as Leah leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Is everyone ready?" came Old Quil's gruff voice. A series of grunts, nods and 'yes' were noted, and Old Quil nodded to Aylen. The doctor moved into the center of the room, commanding the attention of everyone. She just stood there, watching us and breathing deeply as she took in everyone's expressions.

The rising curiosity in the room hit me like a wave; I ducked my head towards my chest as my brow furrowed, the emotions flowing strong through my veins. Leah squeezed my free hand, so I lifted my face and smiled at her, trying to convey that I was okay.

"Can you _please_ get on with it?" Quil whined, causing Aylen to break from her trance-like state and everyone to start laughing.

"Alright, young Ateara, we shall begin. But first, I think it would be wise to hear the... original legends." Aylen looked pointedly to Billy, who nodded before wheeling himself into a free spot, creating a circle in Paul's living room.

"You all know the legends of how we came to be; of the original shifters in our tribe. But for the sake of the information we are about to bestow on you – and for the sake of the newly phased Clearwater teens – I shall retell them today. Now, it is customary for the mood to be set for the occasion, so Sue, if you would, please."

Billy nodded to Sue Clearwater, who closed the curtains, before lighting a collection of candles I only just noticed on the coffee table.

"_Long ago, the harbor was settled by the Quileute tribe. Although Spirit warriors before Kaheleha existed, he was the first noted as the first great Quileute Chief Spirit warrior. When chased from the harbor, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbor and leave behind their bodies, using wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. They would then return to the ships and their wives victorious._

"_After many generations passed, Chief Taha Aki has assumed the role and was known for his wisdom and peace, but the tribe was betrayed by a warrior, Utlapa who was then ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands. He hid in the forest to seek his revenge. One day, Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, even in times of peace to watch over his tribe. He was then betrayed by Utlapa and instead of just killing the Chief, he stole the chiefs body and slit his own bodies throat leaving Chief Taha Aki with no body and no way to return to the human world. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa ordered no warrior enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe.  
_

"_Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him and he requested the wolf share his body with him, the wolf accepted and made room for Taha. Man and wolf returned to the harbor, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut decided to disobey the false Chief's order and cross into the spirit world. But, the false Chief found his body before Yut could return and claim his body and warn the tribe, he died as the false Chief Utlapa slit his throat. As Taha Aki joined the wolf, his love of his tribe and his people rocked the wolf and turned the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki.  
_

"_Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe and was regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf leading the tribe for many, many years and fathering many son's who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat loomed. Several young women of the Makahs (a neighboring tribe) went missing and blamed the wolves. Taha tried to assure the neighboring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makahs. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son, Taha Wi to find the true culprits of the several missing tribe's women.  
_

"_What Taha Wi and the five other wolves found would shape the way the Quileute tribe regarded the "cold ones." After finding a strange sweet scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.  
_

"_A year later two Makahs tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out, but only one returned the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature they found and that the Makahs women had been kidnapped to satisfy the "cold ones" thirst. Yaha Uta had not returned empty handed, he came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire.  
_

"_Little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her skin, she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to the spirit wolf form, the wolf was old, but he gave a hard right.  
_

"_As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and plunged the knife into her heart, frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite into her neck and kill her__."_

The tension in the air was palpable as Billy finished up the tales. I looked over to Charlie, seeing him looking at Billy in awe as he took in the information that was imparted. I shook with silent giggles, and felt Paul squeeze my waist. I nudged him with my elbow, tipping my head in the direction of my dad. Soon I felt him shaking behind me, and I knew it was from laughter, not from the need to phase.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sam whispered harshly under his breath. Apparently he was not as quiet as he thought, for all the wolves and their sensitive hearing turned towards us, along with the humans, who had turned to follow suit.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I laughed. "Just... the expression on my dad's face."

Charlie mock glared at me before he himself started laughing. "Sue me! So I've never heard the Quileute legends told with such intensity before."

"I'd take that as a compliment to your storytelling capabilities, Dad," Jake commented, and Billy beamed, pleased to hear praise and respect.

"Moving on!" Aylen laughed, clapping her hands as Sue opened the curtains once more. "Now, as Billy said, there is reason behind this meeting, and reason behind the retelling of our legends. Another legend, one we have ceased telling as we had no proof that it was still true, has come to life before our eyes.

"The last time the legend was in effect was the pack after that of Taha Aki's. They thought the individual mentioned in the legend appeared to the pack of Ephraim Black, but alas, the legend was not fulfilled. Some events did not go as prophecized, which led to the end in the line of phasing for 60 years."

Aylen nodded to Sue, who closed the curtains once more, and an ethereal glow was cast over the doctor. I thought she looked truly beautiful in the light; a real part of the tribal legends she told.

* * *

"But... what does that all mean?" Jared asked. Paul's arms tightened around me, and I felt him press a kiss to the back of my neck.

"The reincarnate of the angel Taliah has finally returned to the reservation, prepared to fulfill the prophecy and finally bring peace between the wolf descendants and the cold ones."

"But... who?" Nevaeh asked meekly, resting her cheek on Embry's shoulder.

"It's obvious," Leah said, turning to face me. She lifted our joined hands, using her free one to turn my arm, facing my wrist upwards.

"Bella got this tattoo three days ago. There is no way that such a large, detailed tattoo could have healed this quickly. The area should stay red for at least a week – Bella is obviously not human. Ergo, Bella is Taliah."

"You can't know that just from a tattoo," scoffed Seth. Leah rolled her eyes back at her little brother. "Some people heal quickly – remember when you got that butterfly done?"

Leah blushed and we laughed under our breaths as Sue whirled around. "What did your brother just say?"

"Mom!" Leah whined. "I was 18 when I got it done – a legal adult!"

Sue laughed, shaking her head softly. "I know, honey. I've got to play the part of crazy, overbearing mother sometime."

"You – what?" Leah laughed, somewhat awkwardly.

"You gonna show me that tattoo later?" Jake whispered low enough so that only Leah was supposed to hear, but Paul and I caught it. We looked at each other, smiling wide before I settled back against his chest, feeling his hand slipping beneath the hem of my shirt, pressing against my stomach.

"But... is Leah right?" Seth turned to Aylen, and my attention snapped from Paul's wandering hand and back to the matter being discussed.

"Yes," Aylen confirmed. "Your older sister is correct. Isabella is Taliah, reborn."

"And one part of the prophecy has already come true," Paul said, pulling all attention to us after a few minutes of stunned silence.

Aylen smiled at us as the Elders looked on in confusion. It seemed that the doctor hadn't filled them in on this detail.

"What would that be?" Old Quil asked, coming over to Paul and I.

"The part where the incarnate and her wolf bring a child into the world," I answered, smiling wider than I ever had before. I looked over to Charlie, to gauge his reaction. He looked back at me with teary eyes and a smile on his face.

"Bella and I are expecting... and if the prophecy reins true, we'll be welcoming a daughter into the world." I couldn't keep my eyes off my dad.

He kept mouthing something, but I couldn't make it out due to the sudden explosion of applause and congratulations. I stood from Paul's lap, making my way over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Bella... I... " Charlie was completely choked up. "I'm so... so proud of you, and so happy for you."

I hadn't noticed the tears I was crying until Charlie wiped them away, pulling me into a softer embrace.

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

**Yeah, I missed rewriting the legend including Taliah in this chapter. At the time I didn't know how to begin, and now I wanted this posted for you guys to read. I will however write it and post is as an outtake later, when life is less busy for me.**

**Now, I am unsure as to when I'll be able to write a new chapter for this fiction. I'm currently full of ideas for my Blackwater "I Want to Know" and I'm fighting with college and work, and am finding it hard to have a few hours to myself to just write.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me though. It's been a long journey to get to this point, and an even longer one to make it past the newborn battle.**

**See you next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... a lot of you are probably upset with me. It's been a long time since I updated, and I've given no real reason. But I do recall the end of last chapter I said that school and work own me, and writing fanfiction has been put to the side.**

**I am currently writing a novel for my year-long project in my creative writing course. That's why there have been no new chapters. I am going to try and write an update for once every month from now on. If I can manage it, they'll come sooner, but unfortunately my own creative work comes before my twisted version of Twilight.**

**For those readers who have stuck by me these past months, thank you. For new readers who have started during my hiatus, welcome. And for those who have stopped reading, I am sorry. But RL is a bastard, to put it plainly.**

**I've skipped about three months or so into the future with this chapter. ****Mainly because I can't recall the exact event, and I think we all want to see the newborn battle sooner, and possibly the end of this fiction. Only a short one but I need to get back into the swing of things.**

Pregnancy sucks. Throwing up each and every day – morning sickness doesn't really stick to its name; a constant pressure on your lower back; the annoying as fuck mood swings... oh, and don't get me started on the cravings. Never had the pack disliked anyone that wasn't a vampire so much before. Yes, I truly was that bad. Every ten minutes, I wanted something else.

Luckily I had many wolves to eat what I no longer wanted. Garbage disposals, I'm telling you! Laughing softly to myself at the thought, I rested one hand on my slightly aching back, moving through the house as I called out for Paul.

"Babe, when are the guys supposed to be getting here? I know you want to talk strategy today."

"Whenever they appear. I really don't know, Bells. You know how they are." I followed the sound of his voice to the living room, where he was sat with Charlie. It was amazing how close my father and Paul have gotten over the past few months. I half expected my dad to murder Paul after we announced the pregnancy, but it seemed to bring the two closer together... as creepy as that sounds.

Taking a seat on the couch next to Paul, I pressed myself close to him, instantly relaxing into the heat of his body. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling as he wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on the swell of my stomach. He started rubbing circles with his thumb, something the little one enjoyed as it started kicking within me. Pretty soon we'd be able to find out if Aylen's prophecy was going to come true – I may only be around four months along, but the rate I was growing, and little'un was developing, Paul and I would be welcoming a child into the world within the next month.

You would think that Paul and I would be scared about being parents within such a short time, but really, we were excited. I wouldn't be able to explain it. I just hoped the little'un came at a suitable time – something deep inside was telling me that he/she would be making a grand entrance once we disposed of Victoria. Well, when the boys and the Cullen's fought her.

Yeah, you heard me right. The wolves and the Cullen's are peacefully working side by side. According to Billy and Aylen, this is the start of the prophecy coming true. I was happy that the two "families" were finally getting along. It took a long time, but I think when I practically threw Emmett and Quil through a wall, it got them realizing that I was serious about them wanting to be friends.

It was pretty funny - Leah and Rosalie bonded over their mutual bitchiness; Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper got along great with all the guys, and Alice and Esme were loved by all. Okay, yes, Edward wasn't received too well, but can you blame the pack for being on edge with him? Yeah, didn't think so.

But back to the present. I laid curled within Paul's arms, listening to him and Charlie discuss what's going to happen once the battle is done. I wasn't paying too much attention – the vibrations running through Paul were enough to lull me to a state where I was almost asleep.

"Did you miss us?" Sleep be damned. The pack, of course, chose that exact moment to come crashing in through the door, talking loudly as they took up seats around the room. I tried to hide my groan of annoyance, but heard Jake's chuckle as he sat down next to me, taking my hand in his large, warm one.

"Not sleeping well again, Bells?" I shook my head, trying not to pout up at him. Paul's hand started massaging my shoulders as Jake linked our fingers. I smiled over to him before resting my head back against the couch, closing my eyes as I waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Leah's timid voice broke through my undirected thoughts, and I nodded.

"Just tired, Leah. That's all." I looked over to where her voice came from, smiling as I saw her curled up in Jake's lap. How the girl had changed in the past few months. Gone was the bitter girl who hated everyone. She was now beautiful, confident and without any true enemies – well, enemies that weren't Victoria or her army.

"You need to relax, Bella." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stop stressing."

"Hard not to stress when you have a super quick pregnancy happening, a war between vampires and werewolves where you're the main target, and the fact your some kind of freaky angel thing!" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, but would not let them form. The room around me had gone silent. This was the first time the whole prophecy thing had hit me hard, and I allowed myself to hate it.

"Bella," Paul sighed, pulling me into his lap before wrapping his arms tight around me. I curled close into him, sobbing into his chest, the weight of what was really happening crashing down on top of me. I don't know why it was hitting me so much – I blame it on the damn pregnancy hormones. I know, I know, you can only blame stupid things like that because you don't want to find the true reason why, but hey, I'm like... the queen of avoiding the truth. Seriously.

"C'mon, guys. Let's give Bella and Paul a bit of time alone," I heard Jared murmur, before the sound of many feet leaving the room filled my ears. Paul gently ran his hand over my hair and down my back, and I relaxed further, drawing in deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down.

"What's going on, Bella?" I opened my mouth, ready to attempt to explain what was going through my mind, but he held up a hand. "And I want the 'no bullshit' version too."

My head dropped back against his chest, my eyes closing as I whispered my fears to him. "I'm scared you guys aren't going to beat Victoria and her army; that there'll be massive fallout between you and the Cullen's; that our baby will come in the middle of the fight and you'll get so distracted that-"

Another sob broke free from my body, and Paul sighed deeply. It was as if he had no idea how to reassure me, tell me my fears were ridiculous. He didn't need to, though, as Seth came back into the room, kneeling before us, and took my face in his hands. His eyes bore into mine as he spoke.

"We will beat the Vamp-Bitch. We will not fall out with the Cullen's, or cause them to dislike us; not now we've finally reached an almost friendship. And even if you do have the baby in the middle of the battle, right there when Paul is ripping a head off a leech, there are enough of us to protect him should he get distracted. But you and I know that the baby is gonna be stubborn, like its Mom and Dad, and come as late as it possibly can."

I let out a watery laugh at Seth's speech, nodding in agreement with the comment about stubbornness. It was so true.

"Now smile, Bella, and we'll do this ridiculous meeting, and get out of your hair. You and Paul need some time alone together." That was also true. Ever since we found out about the pregnancy, we had constantly had visitors – the pack, imprints, family, the elders, Aylen... every man and his dog [excuse the awful pun] had come by for some reason or another.

"I like the sound of that, Sethy." I smiled and reached forward, ruffling his hair with a smile, laughing as he scowled.

The meeting was soon over, and our house was ours again – even Charlie headed home after eavesdropping on the conversation.

Paul and I lay in our bed, curled up together as the TV flickered before us, neither of us really watching, but the light, sound and colors comforting to us. My head rested against his chest, my ear pressed over his heart, as one hand rested lower on his stomach. I was surrounded by all that was Paul – his heat, his strength, his scent. I was in the most comforting place in the world.

"I love you," I heard Paul whisper, pure love flowing from him and into me. My fingers stroked along the ridges of his muscles, a smile plastered on my face.

"I love you too, Paul." I wanted to add more onto my reply, but I didn't know what else I could say. However, I needn't have worried about adding more to my statement, as Paul pulled my body up his, latching his lips to mine in a deep kiss.

A moan slipped from my lips as Paul tugged at my lower lip with his teeth, a shiver running through my body at the roughness. Ever since the pregnancy, not only had we had limited time together, but the time we did get was very... tame. As in, two or three kisses, and a hug. Seriously. I needed to get laid. And again, the little baby growing in my stomach wasn't helping with that one, either. It was as if he could sense my growing frustration, as his hands cupped my ass as he brought me to straddle his waist.

I felt his erection pressing against my damp panties, and I couldn't help the quick jerk of my hips. The growl that spilled from Paul's lips caused another wave of arousal to flood through me, and soon we were ripping at each other's clothes, the movie now forgotten as we moved together under the covers, relishing in our love for one another.

**I've finally gotten around to planning the rest of this, and I have worked out there are only about five chapters left. I'm sad to know that it'll be over shortly, but I'm hoping it will live up to your expectations, when we get to the big event.**

**One thing I can assure you – I have pre-typed a couple more chapters, so I will update regularly. If I can get all the chapters written during my school break, they should all be up, and the story completed, by the start of August at the very latest.**


	17. Chapter 17

Today was turning out to be… very interesting, to say the least. The pack and the elders – well, really only Sue and Billy – were meeting up with the Cullen's to go over the final plans for the big fight, and to discuss with Alice when she predicted it would actually happen. Apparently things have been shifting in and out a lot, and old Vicky kept changing her mind.

I thought it was something to do with the wolves' presence, because apparently she hadn't been able to see my future before when I had been with them. However, since the prophecy came into light, the troubles she'd been having just… vanished. We couldn't work out what happened, and Carlisle, always in doctor mode, wanted to run some tests, but with plenty of reassurance from the rest of the family, and even Aylen, he didn't go ahead with it.

But back to what was happening. We all met up outside Jake's place, ready to do some carpooling to get to the Cullen's – well, Billy, Sue, Charlie and I were going via car; the rest were phasing and running there. We set off; the guys heading into the thick of the trees to strip and phase, us mere humans – well, non-phasing folk – climbing into Charlie's cruiser, setting off for the mansion the other side of Forks.

The drive was silent, all of us lost in our own thoughts. My hand rested on my rounded stomach, smiling as my daughter – we found out the sex yesterday, and couldn't be happier – kicked. Every time she did it, I smiled like a proud Momma. I couldn't wait for the moment when Paul and I would meet her, but I also kind of didn't want it to come. I wanted to keep our little unborn beauty safe for as long as possible. As long as she remained growing within me, I knew she would stay safe. It might be uncomfortable and… well… huge, but her health and safety came first, and with this looming battle…

_Be a good girl and don't make Momma go into labor any time soon._ I smiled as I got a responsive kick from her, laying my head back against the headrest. Charlie soon pulled up outside the Cullen house, and he got out, moving to the trunk to pull out Billy's chair. He set it up, and returned to the passenger seat to help his friend into the wheelchair. After doing so, he opened the rear door, allowing Sue to climb out. She smiled, blushing as she pecked his cheek softly, resting her hand on his arm as he too blushed.

I giggled softly at their interaction, knowing that they both were crushing hard on one another, but neither wanting to make the first move in fear of rejection. _Old people, _I internally scoffed.

Charlie then came over to my side, opening the door and helping me out. I staggered as I tried to stretch my back, my hand moving to rest on the small of it. As much as I loved my daughter, she sure liked to cause bad pain around my lower back. Let's not even mention the fact she practically used my bladder as a trampoline.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and steered me in the direction of the house, helping my clumsy-self up the stairs and straight into the living room, where all the Cullen's, minus Carlisle, sat waiting.

"Uh, sorry," Charlie said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to invite ourselves in, but Bella here…"

"It's okay, Charlie," Alice laughed, directing us all to seats as Emmett helped Billy in. It amazed me how friendly everyone was getting with each other. It was as if the fact that the tribe and the Cullen's were no longer mortal enemies, just… perhaps friends who had a minor falling out. I'm not kidding.

"Hey, everyone." I smiled to all of them, relaxing back into the chair. Various 'hellos' were called in reply, but soon a ruckus started outside. _The boys are here._

I giggled as they all came waltzing in, claiming seats and getting comfortable. I sighed as Paul lifted me from my place on the couch, taking my seat before pulling me into his lap. "Edward knows I'm with you now, Paul. You can quit with the whole "marking territory" crap. It's getting old."

The expression on his face reminded me much of a wounded puppy. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it, and everyone else joined in – it's not like I was quiet when I spoke to him.

"Where's the Doc?" Seth spoke up, after making note of who was in the room and who wasn't. _Good question, Sethy. Where was dear Carlisle?_

"He's finishing up at the hospital, Seth." Esme smiled as she explained her husband's whereabouts, taking a seat on the very end of the couch, next to Emmett, who was next to Paul.

"So… what do we do until then?" Everyone sat silent for a while. It looked as if Billy and Sue were having some sort of super-secret silent Elder meeting – it was creepy as hell. They just looked at each other, nodding, smiling or frowning every few minutes or so.

"Care to share, Pops?" Jake looked at his father, trying to hide a chuckle, so it seemed, judging by the half smirk on his face.

"In due time," Billy replied, shaking his head with a smile. Edward raised a brow, obviously intrigued by some thoughts floating around the room, coughing softly as he glared my way. Knowing it wouldn't have been my thoughts he'd be glaring at, I turned in Paul's arms, looking him deep in the eye.

"What are you thinking?"

"Something I don't want to see. Yes, I have moved on from Bella, but I don't need to see… _that_… running through your mind, Paul."

I slapped Paul's chest, shaking my head at his behavior. "Okay, I'm… honored… you think of me like that, baby. But please, not where Edward can hear. We don't need to torture him this close to the main event. We do kinda need him."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, chuckling at my description of just how much he meant to our cause. "I am so glad you think so highly of me, Bells."

"Eh, you love me." I didn't realize what I had said until the look of pain crossed over his features. It was only there for a moment, but I had managed to catch it. Luckily, Paul hadn't noticed it, for at the same time, Carlisle came into the house, running a hand through his normally neat hair.

"What happened?" Rosalie looked towards the man she considered a father, worry etched on her face at seeing Carlisle's less than composed form.

"More reports from Seattle came in whilst I was driving home. More people have gone missing. The numbers are so high."

"Do you think…?" Jasper started.

"No, the Volturi will not be coming in on this matter. Carlisle contacted Aro last week, and told him of our plans – leaving out the Quileute's second nature, of course. They think it's just our family disposing of the threat." Sometimes I hated Edward's power, being able to finish off someone's sentence like that. It was beyond weird.

I remember the story I was told about the Volturi; about how they governed the laws of the vampire world, holding court in Italy. A shiver passed through my body, so beyond thankful that they weren't going to intervene in the mess that had started all because of me. Who knew what they'd do to me if they found out the truth, let alone what they'd do to the pack, should their secret be discovered. Edward had told me that Aro was a power hungry man; he would probably take the pack back to their castle/mansion/palace thing in Italy and make them work for him and his sparkly cronies.

Paul started rubbing my arm, mistaking my shiver of discomfort for one of cold, and I snuggled into him anyway, reveling in his warmth, and the comfort I felt being in his arms. I wouldn't let anything take me from this man, no matter what. The freaking apocalypse would have to come before I would allow Paul to be ripped away from me, and we all know how well that keeps to its schedule.

"We are going to win this, Carlisle. There are too many of us against her army." Jake was so confident in our combined team; I don't know how he did it. I knew that Victoria had far more in her group than we had in ours, and they were newborns too – stronger, faster, albeit dumber.

Yes, Jasper had been training with the wolves and the Cullen's to prepare them for what to expect, and how to best take down a newborn. He was the expert after all, having been in… how did Alice put it… "The Bitch of the South's" so-called army for the better part of his vampiric existence, creating and training said newborns to fight. Perhaps we were at an advantage.

"Don't worry about who is stronger and who isn't," Billy started, drawing attention to him. "We're here to discuss how we plan to lure this leech, how we hope to destroy her army and dispose of her for good, all without letting any of the leeches get to the population of Forks or La Push."

And with that, we started the long, grueling task of attempting to plan how everything was going to go down. I can't say I paid attention to all of it – hell, I think I dozed off after about fifteen minutes, the warmth of Paul just… beyond comforting. He was my personal blanket, and our little girl did not let me sleep as of late. Thankfully, everyone allowed me the shut-eye I needed while they talked, keeping everything to hushed tones. I recall feeling the couch shift and being laid down on my side and covered with a heavy blanket, but that was about it for the rest of the day.

I was gently shaken awake a while later, by a pair of cooler hands. I slowly opened my eyes, letting myself get oriented before I gingerly sat up, a hand resting on my stomach as I did so.

"Hey Bells," Esme spoke, smiling down at me as she offered me a hand, helping me off the couch. "I've made some dinner for you. I wanted to come get you before the wolves devour all of it."

She laughed softly as I smiled; squeezing her hand once I was safely on my feet. "Thanks, Esme." I caught a whiff of whatever it was she had cooked, and I started salivating. "It smells divine."

I swear, if vampires could blush, Esme would be imitating a fire truck right now.

"Thank you, dear. It's not often I get to cook, let alone hear compliments." She said the end of the sentence a little louder, and groans could be heard from the pack in the kitchen. I giggled as I made my way towards the food, my stomach grumbling.

I quickly grabbed a plate and piled it high, taking a seat on the counter as I dug into it, not caring about all the looks I was more than likely getting from the Cullen's. So I liked to eat more now I was carrying another person within me. So what?

Everyone went back to their own food, finishing it at various paces, before Alice let out a very high pitched squeal. I rubbed at my ear, sending a glare her way as she started bouncing on the spot.

"What the fuck, Pixie?" Ah, Embry, our elegant charmer. These boys still managed to make me laugh each day with their differing personalities.

"A storm is about to hit. You know what that means?" Everyone looked confused, except for the Cullen's. I, too, wasn't sure what this equated to, until I remembered around this time last year, when we went to that clearing and…

"Baseball!" I laughed as I remembered, and instantly the wolves perked up. I swear, mention sports, and any guy will be paying attention to you. Alice nodded frantically before she zipped off around the house, grabbing various things and piling them in the hallway, before tossing something large and grey at me.

"Sweater, Bella. You're gonna freeze out there, especially since your wonderful space heaters are gonna be playing with us. So wrap up!"

I looked down at the sweater in my hand, laughing at its very old fashioned design.

"It's one of mine, from my first re-enrollment in school, back in the 50's," Emmett stated proudly, walking over to me and helping me pull it on. "Only the best and warmest for my Bella-Boo."

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cold cheek lightly, before hopping off the counter and helping Alice round up everyone like they were a herd of sheep. It was really funny and cute to watch this barely five-foot girl boss around a bunch of guys who were all at least six-foot.

"Come on, guys. If we get in the cars… well, the humans into the cars… they'll be undercover during the rain, and then just the thunder will be there later." No more encouragement was needed as everyone darted off. I laughed as I made my way to Emmett's jeep, jumping in before the big guy himself helped buckle me in.

"Thanks, Emm." He smiled his reply, patting my hand gently before helping the others in, buckling them up too before jumping into the driver's seat and speeding off to the clearing.

By the time we got there, out of the jeep and over to the benches the Cullen's had obviously installed since our last game, the pack and the rest of the vampire family had made it to the clearing, and were all gathering around. Esme and Alice were taking the guys through the rules, and I could tell some of them were going to try their luck at cheating, something I found myself laughing hard at.

"So, wolves vs. leeches?"

I shook my head. "No, that's not fair. There's one more Cullen compared to the pack, and also this is their first time playing baseball vamp style."

"I'll be happy to sit out of this one," Jasper said, stepping away from the huddle with a smile. "Someone needs to be impartial and be able to umpire. Esme just don't got it anymore."

I giggled at Jasper's words, while the matriarch turned around and glared at her blonde son. He held up his hands in the surrender pose, chuckling himself.

"It also gives me chance to talk with Billy and Sue, and gives you time to relax with your Dad while they play." I nodded, realizing how much I had missed spending time alone with my Dad. Nowadays, Paul, Billy or Sue was always there with us – not that I minded, but I did kinda miss Daddy/Daughter time.

The players all made their way to their positions as I shuffled closer to Charlie, feeling him wrap an arm around me.

"How you holding up, Bells?"

My eyes stayed trained on the game as I answered his question. "I'm actually really good. I think I've come to terms with the idea that this is going ahead, no matter what. And I'm not gonna freak out when little'un comes either. She'll come when she's ready."

"I'm proud of you, Bella." I tore my eyes away from the game for a moment, looking up at Charlie, noticing tears in his eyes. This was something strange – Charlie _never_ showed emotion. Ever.

"O-of what, Dad?" I could feel myself tearing up, but blamed it all on the pregnancy – lord knows I've blamed almost everything else on it so far.

"You've grown up so well. Your mom would be proud of the woman you have become; I know I am." He dropped a kiss to my head and I blushed, allowing a tear to escape as I wrapped my arms around Charlie, holding him tight. We just sat there in our embrace for what felt like hours. The noise of the game between the pack and the Cullen's could still be heard in the background, but Charlie and I were in our own little familial bubble.

"Alice?" Jasper's worried tone cut through our little bubble, and my head shot up, immediately seeking out my tiny friend. She stood at the batters mound, poised and ready to take a swing. But I knew from the rigidness of how she was standing that this could only mean one thing – she had been sucked into a vision.

"Nothing is ever simple," I muttered as I slowly stood, making my way over to Alice. By the time my slow ass reached her, she had snapped out of it, and both Edward and Alice looked scared shitless.

"Alice, please. What did you see?" Carlisle was talking slowly and calmly, as if he didn't want to spook the small girl.

"She's made her decision."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard all around me, but no one would ask the question that was hanging thick in the air. So I voices it. "When is she coming?"

"The fight takes place in this very clearing…"

"Bella asked when, Alice, not where!" Paul was getting impatient, so I reached a hand out, pressing it to his arm.

"Tomorrow."

**Ooh, cliffhanger. I bet you're all starting to dislike them now.  
So, only three more chapters left – who's excited to see the end of this story? Or who's gonna be sad to see it ending? I know I am. It's taken me ages to write it and update it, but I've loved every moment of Bella and Paul's journey together.**

**Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was cold. There was a harsh wind blowing from the south, causing my hair to fly around my face as I stood, surrounded by the pack, looking out onto the clearing. Everyone was on edge; although Alice had told us yesterday of Victoria's decision, we were unaware of the exact time she'd be appearing for the main event.

Paul had an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his side as he felt me shudder, sharing his natural body heat with me. I shook my head and shifted so my back was pressed to his front, his large frame blocking the wind from attacking my body, feeling completely encompassed by his warmth. His arms wound around my waist, pulling my tight to him as we continued watching the area.

"Anything new, Alice?" Sam's voice broke through the silence, asking the question we all wanted an answer to – when the fuck was the bitch getting here?

"Nothing yet. It's as if she suddenly realized I can see her every move." Alice groaned, and I saw her move her hands to her temples, rubbing them gently. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting everyone murmur around me, before I felt a shift in someone's emotions. My eyes opened quickly, scanning the faces of our gathered front, seeing no indication that it was any of them.

Taking a step forward, out of Paul's arms, I closed my eyes once more, and blocked myself off from the people within the direct vicinity of me. As the quiet surrounded me, I allowed the emotions in, almost stumbling back at the sheer force of rage and bloodlust thrown my way.

"They're coming." I opened my eyes and turned to the group, resting a hand protectively on my stomach. "They're not too far away at all."

The pack and the Cullen's exchanged glances, before nodding, splitting off in various directions. I just stood there, unsure of where I was supposed to go. Leah approached me and took my hand, smiling. "C'mon, Bells. I'm supposed to be watching you; not that the leeches will get past the rest of the team."

I laughed softly and nodded, having total faith in the combined force of the pack and the Cullen's. Leah grabbed a large canvas bag from the floor, unzipping it before she set to work. Within five minutes stood a tent, and from the very bottom of the bag, Leah withdrew a sleeping bag.

"So you can be comfortable while the fight occurs. Remember what Dr. Fang said?"

"Not to let myself get stressed, and try and rest as much as possible." I rolled my eyes. "I know, Mom."

Leah laughed and pushed me into the tent, helping me set up the sleeping bag and assisting me in sitting down. I smiled up at her, laughing as she pulled out a blanket. "Where are you getting all of this stuff from?"

"Alice's magical endless bag, apparently. She's like Mary Poppins or something." After wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, Leah pulled back the opening to the tent, giving me perfect view of the battle ground at the bottom of the hill we were set up on. She walked outside and stripped, and I tried not to stare at her naked back.

Leah phased and lay down in front of the tent, her head resting atop her crossed paws. She, too, looked out onto the clearing, and we sat in silence, waiting for the moment the army would arrive.

But we didn't have to wait. One moment, I was looking down, seeing the pack all phasing and the Cullen's taking their positions around the clearing, and after I blinked, the fight had begun.

The sound of harsh battle cries filled the air as I watched, almost transfixed at the fight occurring. I now understood what Jasper meant when he said that newborns were amazingly fast – some of them were literally running circles around the wolves. I must have been holding my breath watching as Sam was thrown into a tree, the young vampire stalking towards him. I sat up straighter to try and watch, cheering internally as Sam managed to wrap his jaw around the vampire's neck and bit down. It was kind of gruesome, but I was glad Sam managed to take care of it before he got any more injured.

I sucked in a deep breath, jumping slightly as I heard something rustling outside of the tent. I breathed out slowly as I saw it was just Leah, standing and pacing around the tent, making sure no one tried to surprise us. I shuffled closer to the entrance to the tent, getting a better view of the events unfolding.

Already there were three fires burning, purple smoke floating into the air as the rancid stench filled my senses. I could never depict the different scents between the wolves and the Cullen's, but this was… disgusting.

I brought the blanket over my mouth and nose, breathing in through it so the stench was less noticeable. My eyes widened as I saw another vampire approach Sam, this one instantly wrapping his arms around Sam's body and squeezing. I heard a high pitched whine and watched as Sam fell to the ground, barely moving.

"Shit," I muttered, watching as Emmett was quick to swoop in and dispose of the vampire, before scooping the large black wolf into his arms and running him up the hill to our make-shift camp. By the time he reached the tent, Sam had managed to phase back, and was crying out in pain. I could feel how bad it was, and turned to Emmett.

"Get Carlisle up here, now!" He nodded before running back down to the battle as I tried my hardest to calm down Sam. I was working myself into a frenzy, so I took a few deep breaths before dropping the blanket from around me, crawling over to Sam's writhing body. Holding in a gasp of shock, I reached out for the blanket, pulling it closer as I dabbed at the blood I could see covering Sam's naked skin, draping part of it over his lap to cover him up.

"Stay strong, Sam." I was using all my willpower not to break down as the sounds of the battle became louder outside. Looking up from Sam as I heard a set of footsteps approaching, I watched as Carlisle entered the tent, medical bag in hand – where the hell had he gotten that from? – and bent down, asking for room as he checked the alpha over.

I shuffled back and looked out the tent once more, seeing that Leah had gone to help out. I watched from my vantage point as more vampires were ripped to shreds and tossed onto one of the fires, flinching each time one of our own were injured.

I had never wished harder than I did right now to be able to help. I felt so bad, confined here in a tent, with an injured wolf and Carlisle – who both should be out there fighting and not hurt, may I add. I stepped out of the tent to get away from Sam's torrid emotions, taking in everything that was happening below. Watching on, I saw as Alice and Rosalie double-teamed a blue-haired vampire, bringing him to the ground quickly, before disposing of him. I opened my mouth to scream at Edward, who was being snuck up on from behind, but before the words could come out, Seth pounced on the enemy, teeth snapping at his arm.

My eyes darted this way and that, trying to work out who needed the most help, hearing Sam's screams of pain from behind me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to ease the pain I felt from him, before opening them once more, seeing who appeared to be Jared cornered against a tree, in human form clutching his side.

"Carlisle, another wolf is injured!" Hearing his quiet cursing, I laughed softly, mainly at the fact that Carlisle Cullen, the perfect gentleman, does actually swear. It was a surreal moment which was broken when a loud howl broke through my thoughts.

Instantly, my eyes moved back to the fight, seeing Jake's russet form rescuing Jared and running him up to our campsite, before heading back into the fight. I watched on, saying a silent prayer, hoping that no more would get injured.

"What happened, Jared?"

"There were too many on me at once. Quil and Esme had both turned away for a moment to deal with the ones cornering them…" He trailed off as he hissed in pain, making his way inside the tent. I sighed deeply, knowing this was not going at all according to plan – there were far more than we thought, and they were stronger than anticipated, too.

My hands moved to cover my round stomach, feeling my little girl give a nudge of support. I smiled gently, knowing at least two things would remain the same after this fight; I have my baby girl safe within me, and I will always have Paul's love.

The number of opposing vamps slowly dwindled down as the Cullen's and the pack worked together to take them out. There were a few other, minor injuries occurring, but nothing that they couldn't shake off and straight away return to the fight with.

_Hang on a moment_. I scanned the area, looking for the flaming red locks that had been haunting my nightmares as of late. _Where…?_

"Fuck!" I turned and ran full speed back to the tent, wanting to get myself to safety in case she appeared. As soon as I was inside, I moved to the furthest corner, keeping my eye on the doorway.

"Did any of you see Victoria when you were out there?" Carlisle paused in his movements, the needle and thread he was using to stitch up a bleeding gash on Jared's head frozen in midair.

"Shit… this cannot be happening!" I scrubbed at my face with my hands, trying not to panic. "I haven't seen Victoria since we started. You three obviously haven't… where the fuck is she?"

I jumped up, suddenly restless, needing to do something. Starting to pace, I rested a hand on my stomach to calm my little girl, who was kicking up a storm within me. Moving back over to the entrance to the tent, I stepped outside and took in a deep breath, feeling a slight twinge in my lower back as my panic ridden body begged to be calmed down.

I closed my eyes and let the calm wash over me, breathing it in and re-centering myself. An icy cold hand wrapped around my wrist, a silent scream coming from my parted lips as my eyes opened and I looked onto the figure that was Victoria.

She smirked as she tugged me to her, but I struggled, kicking and pulling away from her, miraculously getting away. I took off into the nearby trees, not knowing why I wasn't alerting anyone; mainly wanting this bitch away from me.

She, of course, caught up quickly – I'm surprised I got as far as I did, me being pregnant and fat and her being, well, a vampire with super speed.

"Isabella Swan." The smirk was apparent in the way she spoke. "Well, would you look at you. Knocked up and running for your life. This will just be all that much sweeter."

Her maniacal grin sent shivers down my spine as I took a step back, feeling the strength of the tree behind me supporting my body. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one, but I would try my hardest to at least stun her long enough for me to call for help.

"Times change, Victoria. Some of us don't stay hung up on lost love." She hissed, and I knew I had hit a sore spot. I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips as I looked at her, trying my hardest not to laugh at the pained expression. "Too soon still?"

My brow raised, but I soon let out a scream as she lunged for me, one hand wrapping around my neck as the others pinned my wrists together above my head.

"You must have a death wish or something, Bella." I met her gaze and could feel the anger brewing within me. She was too close to my baby, too close to me, and she had to get back. The wind shifted, blowing around us, sending both our hair flying around our faces as my brown eyes met her ruby ones.

"The only wish I have, Victoria, is for you to be in pieces in a fire." As if I suddenly had all the strength in the world, I pushed my wrists sharply forward, ripping them from Victoria's grasp, laughing as she stumbled backward. "Not so tough now that the food is fighting back, are we?"

I knew I was doing more harm than good by egging her on, but I suddenly felt so confident and powerful. Footsteps sounded around me as some of my family came to my aid, but I paid them no attention as I circled around Victoria, lost in my own world as I stared at her.

"What is it with you vampires and picking on the weakest prey? You could have gone for some burly bodybuilder who has far more blood running through their veins. But no, you decide to go for the small, meek, pregnant woman." I snorted. "Always defying the rules, aren't you?"

I saw the nervous twitch mere seconds before she came hurtling at me. Whoever had come to help called out as she flew through the air to me. I raised my hands, palms facing her, and watched transfixed as she froze, midair.

It was as if things moved in slow motion. A golden glow emanated from my fingers, spreading through my palms and down to my wrists, before coming out and wrapping around Victoria. Her pale skin lit up, turning into the tone similar to someone of Spanish origin. All my anger was drained from my body as the light shot out, encompassing her, and I watched as patches of black appeared all over her clothes. Then her screams began.

I thought the sound of vampire flesh tearing apart as the wolves and the Cullen's ripped them to pieces was bad. Nothing was as bad as this; the sound of the bitchy red-head's screams as she burned from the inside out, all due to me.

Within seconds she was a pile of ash on the floor, and I felt so weak and so dizzy, I just let myself fall. Someone caught me though; who it was, I couldn't tell you. I just felt so drained, it was a struggle to keep myself conscious.

Whoever it was scooped me into their arms and carried me back to the tent, where I felt Carlisle tugging at my body, checking me over.

"'m fine," I mumbled, my hand blindly reaching out, trying to find Paul. The haze within my mind slowly cleared, and I continued to hear Sam's screams of agony. I flinched, before realizing that I wasn't also in pain.

Bolting into a sitting position, I looked at my hands before switching my gaze to Sam, who was writing on the ground as Carlisle crouched over him, slowly re-breaking and setting the bones that had been crushed earlier.

"I can't… feel you." Paul's arms wrapped around my body, holding me tight to him. "Quick, Paul! Think of the last time we had sex. Don't ask why, just do it."

I knew exactly when Paul had gotten to the good part of his memory, because I felt the evidence of his arousal pressing into my lower back. However, I could not feel the usual torrent of emotions that usually came with the lust.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward, seeing the distraught look on my face, finally asking the question I know I didn't want answered.

"They're gone… my powers… gone…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait with this one. Got hit down with the flu and couldn't bring myself to be creative. And when I got my groove back, school called on me once more.**

**Only a short one, but it's the second-last chapter, with a nice cliffhanger :)**

"What do you mean?" I looked up from where my gaze had fallen on the farthest corner of the tent, not wanting to say a word.

"Bells, you're starting to scare me," Paul murmured, running his hand through my hair in what was normally a comforting manner, but today, right now, I suddenly felt numb to it.

Jake stepped forward, his hand on the back of his neck as he watched the two of us. "Let's go to Aylen, see if she knows what's wrong. We need to get Sam back to Emily first, and fill the Elders in too…"

I mutely nodded, standing and going through the motions of returning home, lost in my own world as I wondered what the hell was going on. With the way Jake approached us, looking nervous, I had a feeling he knew what was going on, but I didn't want to call him out on it.

After the pack carefully took Sam back to his place with Emily, and as per Carlisle's instructions, informed her of how best to look after him, we all returned to Paul's place, needing to talk over the events of what happened. I know what most of them wanted to talk about was my strange… disintegration of Victoria, but I just wanted to work out what the fuck was going on; why I could no longer feel anyone.

As we got closer to the house, my walking slowed down, my thoughts running rampant as my hands moved over my stomach in soothing circles.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Bringing my gaze away from the ground, I looked up at Paul and nodded, unsure of whether or not everything was okay. He sighed and moved over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, directing me toward the house, where all the wolves – minus Sam – sat inside, their imprints with them, as well as the Elders and Aylen.

"That was quick," I murmured, and Jake shook his head, smiling lightly.

"You were staring at the house for about ten minutes before Paul talked to you, Bells."

"Oh."

Silently, I moved to sit down on the padded rocking chair in the corner, slowly rocking as my hands rested on my rounded stomach, feeling my precious little girl shifting within me.

"So, where should we begin?" Jake laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, something he seemed to be doing a lot since the fight. He only ever used to do it when he was hiding something.

I sighed, narrowing my gaze at him. "What did you do?"

He looked taken aback, and I couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped my lips at the expression on his face. Jake slowly moved to the front of the room, looking around at everyone, clearing his throat to get all attention on him.

"Now, you guys – and Leah," he added, watching as his girlfriend mock-glared at him. "Now you all probably… felt something weird, as the battle reached its peak today."

"Cause that didn't sound strange at all," I muttered, laughing internally at Jake's choice of words. Leah started giggling after hearing my comment, and I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys." He rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the rest of the group, seeing their sniggers and smirks too. "Oh, come on! Like you haven't slipped up with wording before!"

Everyone, including the Elders and Aylen, burst into laughter, causing poor Jake to go red in the face. After a few minutes, we stopped and apologized, and I wiped at my eyes, feeling tears from laughing so hard.

"Please continue, Jacob," Aylen smiled, pushing him forward into his explanation.

"As most of you all know, Sam was injured pretty badly in the fight."

"Understatement of the century," Quil muttered, causing Jake's glare to reach him. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

"Better. Anyway, as I have been trying to say for the past five minutes, Sam was injured. According to the Doc, he's broken a lot of bones, some of which punctured through flesh. There were some deep gashes around his torso, and…" Jake paused as he took in a deep breath. "And he was bitten."

The elders and Aylen all let out loud gasps, as the pack all dropped their gazes to the floor. Vampire venom was lethal to the shifters. "Did he…?"

"Luckily there was no venom in his system, but there was enough at the source of the bite to put him out of action for a while. This is why… why I stepped up."

"What do you mean, son?" Billy looked up at Jake, his forehead crinkled in confusion. I was intrigued too, but would let Jake gather his thoughts and explain in his own time. There was no need to rush him when we had all the time in the world.

A sudden, sharp pain in my back caused me to hiss, seeing a few heads turn my way. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Jake. "I'm fine, guys; just a little ache."

"When Sam went down, and I realized how bad things were for him, I… I stepped up, and took my rightful place within the pack."

"You mean -?"

"Jake, you -?"

"About damn time, son!" Billy smiled, the pride and love for Jacob apparent on his features. "I knew the day would come when you would see true, and take your rightful place within the pack."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, old man." I watched on as Billy glared at his son, while Aylen smiled proudly at Jacob.

"That is wonderful news, Jacob! But something tells me that's not the end of your little explanation into what occurred on the field of battle today."

"Well, Aylen, there's not much more to tell. I stepped up as Alpha, and we destroyed the leeches. Although I would like to know what the hell Bella did to the redhead, because that was fucking awesome!"

I glared at Jake, aggravated that he had brought it up. I was hoping to keep it quiet – not that it would have stayed quiet for long, because it would have been mentioned when I told them about the lack of… abilities.

"Isabella, please tell us what has happened," Aylen smiled, standing and moving over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure there are some things that are confusing you. By talking about it, we can help you out… or try to. I do have all this knowledge sitting in my brain doing nothing."

I laughed at Aylen's attempt at a joke, shaking my head before letting out a sigh. I looked down at my hands, clasped and resting on my stomach, before looking back up at the pack and the Elders.

"Well, I don't really know what happened, but okay." I drew in a deep breath, before launching into my recount. "I left the tent, because the combined pain that Sam and Jared were feeling was just too much for me. I walked away a little, trying to get some air, but I think I walked farther away than I had realized. The next thing I knew, Victoria had her hand wrapped around my wrist and was pulling me into the woods.

"I was so scared; I had no idea what to do. I let her take me, and while she taunted and generally pissed me off, I felt really angry. When she practically bound my wrists with her hand, something snapped. It was like… the anger was fire within me. I broke free and held my hands against her and she just… burned."

The room was silent as everyone pondered my retelling of the event. I closed my eyes as I laid my head back against the chair, listening to the few whispers that had started.

"That is excellent news, Isabella!" I looked up in shock at Aylen, my mouth moving to try and form a response, but nothing coming out.

"Uh, how is Bella losing all her powers 'excellent news', Aylen?" Jake asked, and for that I was thankful. I was glad someone could formulate the questions I wanted to ask.

"Jacob, did you make any decisions when you claimed the role of Alpha from Samuel today?"

Jake nodded as his brow furrowed, and we all waited for explanation. "Before any of us realized that Bella wasn't at the tent with Carlisle, Sam and Jared, I kind of… made a decision, involving us, as in the pack, and the Cullen's."

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully, all the while staring him down.

"I might have… made the decision to abolish the treaty between us." He winced, as if he were expecting some kind of pain, or at least sharp words thrown his way. I watched as he cautiously opened an eye, taking in all our expressions, which held the same emotion: shock.

"Well, that little tidbit explains everything," Aylen smiled, taking a seat on the couch, clasping her hands together. She rested her elbows on her knees, propping her chin atop her fingers as she watched us. It was kind of creepy, if I were to be completely honest. "From the information Jacob has just presented us, the answer is simple. The prophecy has been fulfilled."

"But how? I don't understand how Jake's decision to remove the treaty means that Bella is stripped of whatever it was she was given." Paul did make a very good point, something I knew the other wolves wanted answers. My eyes, however, went wide as Aylen explained, feeling my jaw slack slightly before I nodded, understanding dawning upon me.

"'When the cold ones and the protectors ally together, and form a bond, the prophecy of Taliah will be complete'... The treaty. By Jake removing the treaty..." I looked over to Aylen for confirmation, and her smile and her nod proved that I was right. Because vampires and the shifters were seen as equals... friends... the prophecy had been complete.

"You are very much correct there, Isabella."

I nodded, before feeling a sharp pain starting from my lower back, wrapping around my mid-section before settling in the base of my stomach. I gripped at the arms of the chair, my eyes clenched shut as I tried to hold back the sudden scream I wanted to let out.

"Bella?" Panicking, Paul came over to me, carefully prying my hands from the chair. "Baby, what's...?"

His question remained unasked as I felt a trickle of liquid down my thigh as Sue spoke up.

"The baby coming."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Here it is, the final ever chapter of "The Slap" :'( I'm sad to see it go, because it has been my baby for the past two years [sorry for the shoddy updating schedule].**  
**This chapter is a bit skippy. There are about five different scenes contained in it, and I thought it would be a great way to go out, with a lovely long final chapter.**

**Just a couple reminders - Yes, I am aware Paul's last name is incorrect, but this was started before his last name was revealed, and I don't have the heart to change it to fit SM's choice. TS's Paul has always been a Lorimer, and will remain a Lorimer. Also, I've never gone through the birthing experience, nor have I looked after that new a baby, so that sort of information was winged from medical shows and other fanfics with pregnancies in that I have read.**

**Very special thanks to my cheer squad for this fic: Essa, Nica, Jess, Sarita, and Kitten. They are the ones who pushed me through my tears to give you this chapter.**

The panic was rolling through my body as everyone stood in shock around me. My knees buckled beneath me as another wave of pain moved around from my lower back, through to my stomach. My eyes clenched shut as I tried not to cry out, not wanting to cause anyone any more alarm.

"Bell, come on. We need to get you to the hospital." Paul's arm wrapped around my waist as he supported the weight of my body. I shook my head, the sudden-ness of the situation having sneaked up on me. "Come on, baby. Our princess is on her way, and as much as I want to meet her, I don't think our living room is the best place to welcome her into the world."

Meekly, I nodded and let him direct me out of the house and to the car. As he helped me pull the seat-belt around my stomach, the situation registered with me, my eyes widening slightly. "Carlisle. Take me to Forks General, please. I want Carlisle to be the one."

"Okay baby," Paul interrupted, kissing my lips quickly before turning back to the pack. "Someone call the Chief and the doctor, and have them meet us at Forks General. Anyone else who wants to come can meet us there."

Even through the pain of my oncoming contraction, I couldn't help but think how sexy Paul was when he was ordering people around. I smiled as he slammed the car door shut, running over to the driver's side and getting in before speeding off towards Forks General.

I slid my hand over the console, taking Paul's hand into my own grasp, our fingers linking together. "Calm down, Paul. We don't want to get into an accident while trying to get to the hospital."

I felt as the car slowed down and Paul relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. I smiled over to him, before I felt a pain ripping through my stomach. My hand squeezed Paul's tight as my free one rest atop the swell of my belly, my eyes clenched tightly shut as the pain rolled through me.

"Think of it this way, babe. All of this pain will be worth it in the end when our princess is in our arms."

"If you keep up like that, there will be no sex, and I shall make Leah inflict upon you the pain I am feeling, and I am sure will triple soon." I don't know what caused me to snap so harshly at him, but whatever I did say caused him to flex his jaw and focus on the road ahead. I knew me being with him had helped him control his anger issues immensely, but even the most timid of people eventually snapped, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end when if Paul snapping this time brought out his furrier side.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out, my body on edge as I waited for the next contraction to hit. "I'm just..." Trying to grasp at the words, I sighed. "I'm scared, Paul. It hurts so bad and I'm scared shitless because I don't think I can do this."

The tears were clouding my eyes as I spoke, my heart clenching as I realized the truth of my words. I heard as Paul sighed, taking my hand once more and squeezing it softly. "It's okay, Bella. I kind of expected something like this to happen, but remember, at the end of the day, you are not alone. Yes, you're going through something that's painful, and it's natural to be scared, but you have me, baby. You have the rest of the pack too, and Charlie, Sue and Billy. You're not alone."

Through tear filled eyes, I looked up at Paul, smiling gently at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, I whispered gently to him, "Thank you."

"You don't ever need to thank me, Bells. I'll be here for you, always and forever."

"I like the sound of that." The smile dropped from my face as another contraction hit me, tears falling from my eyes at the intensity of this one. Paul, seeing the pain I was in, laid his warm hand on top of my stomach, trying to soothe me as he made the final turn, pulling up outside Forks General. As soon as the car was brought to a stop, the passenger side door flew open, and I felt as I was gathered into a pair of icy cold arms. I looked up, shocked at the contrast of heat, my body relaxing once I realized it was Carlisle holding me.

"How long has she been having the contractions for?" He moved me into a wheelchair as Paul scrambled out of the car, and we soon made our way inside and down to the maternity ward.

"J-just before whoever it was called you, Carlisle. Although I've been having these weird pains for a few days now.…"

"Probably telling you to slow down, Bella. The events of today probably became too much and pulled the time of labor forth. When did your water break, or hasn't it yet?"

Carlisle and Paul helped me onto the bed, Carlisle turning his back as he fiddled with the monitors and such while Paul helped me change into one of the ridiculous hospital gowns. I mean, come on. You pay so much for the damn hospital, why can't they put a little of it into finding some more… appropriate and comfortable bed-wear?

Once I was settled, and the blankets were pulled up to my hips, Carlisle turned back around, plugging me into all the relevant machines. With a sigh, I looked over to Paul, who had already started pacing.

"If you're not careful, you'll wear a hole through the floor!" I let out a laugh, which soon turned into a moan of pain as a strong contraction rushed through me, causing me to wince and tighten my hands in the sheets. "Fuck, Carlisle, give me something for the pain!"

"I don't think it'll have any effect if I do, Bella. I don't know what the epidural could do, seeing as it's Paul's wolf genes within the baby."

"It's my fucking body you'll be sticking the giant-ass needle into, not Paul's! If I tell you to give me the damn drugs, you give me the damn drugs!" The anger sprung forth from me, and I knew it was because of the heat of the moment, but I still felt a little bad for yelling at Carlisle. He was putting a very good point forward, and there I was bitching at him; it was something that could help my pain and, in the long run, my baby.

I noticed Carlisle and Paul exchanging looks, and the doctor finally nodded. "Before I give you the epidural, Bella, I need to check how much you're dilated by. If it's too much, we won't be able to give you the drug."

I meekly nodded, the realization that he'd be getting friendly with my girly bits suddenly hitting me. I lifted my knees up toward my chest and heard Paul walk over, feeling his strong grip on my feet as he helped me position them in the stirrups. His warm hand came to rest on my left knee as he stood by my side, while Carlisle snapped on a pair of gloves.

Carlisle moved to the end of the bed, lifting the hem of the gown so he could see better. I felt his cool, gloved hand between my thighs, his fingers prodding where needed to be measured. Carlisle let out a sigh as he pulled away, shaking his head as he gave Paul and I a solemn expression.

"I'm afraid you're too far along for me to give you anything. In fact, I'll probably be asking you to push within the ten or so minutes." My jaw dropped open and I felt Paul squeeze my knee in comfort. That feeling was soon pushed away when another, strong contraction hit. A cry of pain spilled from my lips as I tried to push my legs back together, one thought running through my mind: _If my legs stay shut, baby won't come out._

It was a stupid idea, I know, and the feeling of Carlisle and Paul coaxing me to relax and breath made me cease my movements. I lay back in the bed, just to be greeted a few moments later by another sharp contraction.

"I hate you!" I ground out as Carlisle was quick to react, moving back to the foot of the bed, resuming his earlier position and checking how dilated I was. As soon as his fingers were gone, I watched as he stood and slipped off his lab coat, draping it over the chair in the corner, leaving him in a set of scrubs.

"Is it time?" asked Paul, and Carlisle gave a sharp nod before calling in a couple of nurses. They set up everything as Paul helped me sit in the correct position. As I lifted myself up, I felt another contraction, and the strong urge to push came to me.

"Fuck!" Trying my hardest not to push until Carlisle came back, I grabbed onto Paul's hand, squeezing tight. The pain was overtaking my whole body and when the next contraction hit a minute or so later, I had to push.

"That's it, Bells." Paul murmured comforting words to me as Carlisle and the nurses moved into their position.

"Shut up. I do not want to hear you speak!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I continued to push when each contraction hit, letting Carlisle's somewhat soothing words wash over me. His gentle coaxing of me to push and to rest was helping me through this, and Paul's presence, although I hated him for the amount of pain I was in at that moment, was keeping me grounded.

"Okay, Bella, I can see the head. I need one, strong push." Pulling in a deep breath through my mouth, I used all the strength I could muster to push, my hand tightening around Paul's, hearing his slight hiss of pain.

"Very good, Bella. The head is out. Just one more push," he continued as I collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard.

"I can't." Tears were streaming down my face, from the sheer exhaustion and the emotions running through me. Paul stepped closer, cupping my face as he brushed away my tears with his thumb.

"Come on, baby girl. Only one more push, and then you get to hold our little princess in your arms. I'm so proud of you, Bella. You've been so strong through all of this. I love you, baby girl." His softly spoken words brought more tears to my eyes, and I nodded gently before giving one final push, soon hearing the cries of my daughter filling the room.

Falling back onto the bed once more, I felt the sweat dripping down my body as Paul rubbed soothing patterns into my skin, intermittent with pressing kisses to my head and face. I tried to control my breathing as the nurses cleaned my daughter up, the tension strong in my whole body.

The nurse came over with our daughter swaddled in a pale pink blanket, and Paul helped me sit up. The nurse helped me position my arms before slowly shifting her into my arms, and I couldn't stop the torrent of tears that spilled down my face as I saw her chubby little face.

"She's perfect," Paul whispered, and I turned my head to see tears in his eyes, too. I looked back down to our daughter, and silently agreed. She was perfect; her skin was a shade or two lighter than Paul's russet, and she had a small amount of fine, brown/black hair. I moved my finger to her tiny hand, smiling at the softness of her skin, and wondered what color would greet me when she opened her small eyes.

"She is." I tilted my head back as Paul bent down, and our lips met in a gentle kiss. We pulled back and looked at our daughter, softly crying in my arms, and I smiled.

"Do the new parents have a name for the baby? And will we be listing her as "Swan"?"

"No," Paul replied. "It's baby Lorimer, and I do believe we have a name ready."

I looked up at him and nodded, before turning to the nurse myself, and telling her the name. She smiled and wrote it down on the birth certificate, setting it to one side before grabbing Carlisle some new gloves.

"That's a beautiful name," the doctor commented, smiling to us. I nodded back and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

The nurse came a few moments later and took her away to perform the standard tests, and I went through the afterbirth with no complications. After cleaning up, Carlisle and the nurses left, telling me to get some rest before the onslaught of visitors that were in the waiting room.

Paul and I both laughed, and I nodded, feeling the exhaustion pulling at my body. Paul covered me with the fresh blankets, pulling the bassinet with our daughter closer, and sat in the chair, holding my hand as I slowly drifted off.

* * *

I was woken a few hours later by the sound of shuffling, accompanied by gentle cries. As I blinked my eyes open, slowly adjusting to the darkened room, I saw Paul was standing, our daughter cradled in him arms as he rocked her.

Propping myself up with my elbows, I slowly sat up. "Maybe it's time to feed her?"

Paul turned at my words, smiling and nodding as he came to us. Not sure really how to do this, I unbuttoned the shoulder of the gown, pulling away the material, exposing my breast. Paul helped me position her in my arms, and I felt her latch on, my fingers stroking her back slowly as she fed.

As I stroked her back, Paul's thumb swept over her head, pressing kisses to my temples. As soon as she had her fill, he took her away, rubbing her back as I fixed myself up, just in time as Carlisle entered the room. A slight blush formed on my cheeks, and his chuckle met my ears.

"I see you've worked out how to feed her," he commented, checking my chart. "I was coming in to see if you were awake, so I could send the midwife in to explain it all, but it seems the two of you have it under control."

"Bella's a natural mother," Paul spoke, laying our baby on my chest. "Are the others still here waiting?"

Carlisle nodded, and I told him to let them come in. I knew there'd be a lot of them, but it was nothing we couldn't deal with. The little one would have to get used to a lot of noise, seeing as the size of our true family was continually growing - with the Cullen's, who both Paul and I now considered to be family, still nearby, the gene would still be activating in some of the youngsters, and new wolves were bound to phase.

They all soon filed in - it was only the pack and the imprints, and Charlie, which wasn't too bad, but the small room was rather cramped. I laughed softly as they all arranged themselves, and once they settled, I smiled to Paul, before speaking softly.

"Paul and I would like you to meet our daughter, Ayasha Rayen Lorimer."

* * *

A few days later, Ayasha and I were discharged from the hospital. Paul had spent the morning getting "things" ready - god knows what "things" entailed, but he seemed very nervous about whatever it was. When he returned to the hospital, he was really jumpy, and wouldn't look at me much. I had no clue what was going on, though I suspected it was something to do with the fact that about twenty minutes ago, I received a text message from Renee saying that she and Phil had just gotten to Forks, and would meet us at Paul's place. Whatever the hell that meant.

As I changed out of the crappy hospital gown into my clothes, I realized something that Paul could be planning, and quickly whirled round to face him. "There better not be a surprise party waiting for us."

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and I couldn't help the small laugh that fell from my lips.

"What if I told you it was a gathering of close friends and family, which I was planning on telling you about on the journey home?"

"Then I'd reply with something along the lines of 'you're a lucky wolf, this time'," I said before laughing, moving over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I moved my cheek to rest on his chest, and felt his strong arms wrap around me. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel." His fingers lifted my chin up, and our lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Smiling against his lips, I returned the kiss before pulling back slowly, taking his hand in mine, watching as he put the various bags over his shoulder, before taking Ayasha's car seat/travel... thing... in his other hand.

We made our way out the hospital and down to the car, putting everything inside carefully before driving home. As Paul wove through the streets, I saw that his nervous disposition had come back, and I was starting to get really curious - and slightly worried, too - about why he was acting this way.

Before I had the chance to ask him about it, Paul pulled up outside the house, where various cars were already scattered. After picking up Ayasha and the most important of the bags we brought home from the hospital with us, we made our way inside. It suddenly hit me, the moment my eyes met the figures of Renee and Phil, that unless we were to come clean to them about the supernatural world, we were going to have to fabricate one hell of a lie to explain Ayasha and just why we had a newborn, when the last Renee heard, my heart was broken.

"She knows, Bella," Charlie laughed as he caught my expression, pushing through the crowd to wrap his arms around me and kiss my head in a rather affectionate way.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" The dumbfounded look on Charlie's face caused the rest of the group - pack, imprints, elders, Cullen's, Renee and Phil, and even Aylen - to burst into a loud round of laughter.

"I... you..." Charlie was spluttering, trying to grasp for the right words, but not getting anywhere.

"Alright, leave the new grandfather alone, everyone," Billy laughed, rolling over to us and pulling me into a gentle hug. I smiled as I hugged him back, before moving to take Ayasha from her car seat. I pulled her close to my body, breathing in the scent that only newborns have, and watched as everyone started mingling. Renee was deep in conversation with Emily and Leah, while Phil was being entertained by Sam and Quil.

Looking down at the small bundle in my arms, feeling tears come to my eyes, I felt Paul step up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. His breath was warm on my neck as he leaned into my ear, and whispered, "I love you so much, Bella. I don't want moments like this to ever end. Will you be mine forever, and marry me?"

It took a few moments for his words to register with me. I'm sure I looked like a fish at that moment, with my mouth open as I fumbled for words. The tears that had been behind my eyes started to fall as I nodded my head, choking out a single word: "Yes."

He pulled his other arm around from behind his back, uncurling his fist to show me a small, blue velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal the most beautiful, delicate ring I had ever seen. It was white gold, with a princess cut diamond in the middle, with a smaller one either side. Three tiny diamonds lay the other side of the smaller princess cut diamonds, and the band had a floral pattern pressed into it.

I held my breath as Paul withdrew the ring and slipped it onto my finger, before bringing my hand up and kissing it. Turning in his arms, I leaned on my tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss, a promise for more later once I lay Ayasha in her crib. Paul understood and let go of me, and I did just as I needed to, laying my princess in her crib, switching the baby monitor on, and grabbing the other one, tucking it into the pocket of my hoodie.

As I reached the living room once more, gentle applause rang out through the room as everyone came up and congratulated Paul and I, not only on the safe birth of Ayasha, but on the engagement too.

"This is why you and Phil came," I murmured as Renee drew me into a big hug. She nodded as she held me tight to her body, gently swaying us.

"I knew for months that he wanted to do it, Bella. We were all waiting for the moment when he'd actually ask, and it seems like he chose the perfect one."

I turned my head to look over to Paul, who was receiving various slaps on the back from the other men in attendance of our party, Emmett's being the biggest. "I caught myself a keeper."

**- Two years later -**

My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I felt his wind around my waist. Our eyes connected as we swayed slowly to the soft music, my eyes closing as I tilted my head slightly, my lips meeting his for a slow, passionate kiss. I felt as his hands fisted at my lower back, trying not to grab at the white dress I wore.

As the music swelled and drew to a finish, Paul and I pulled away from each other, turning to applaud the musicians, led by Edward at the piano. Paul took my hand and led me back to the table, where I lifted Ayasha onto my lap, kissing her head as she played with the hem of her flower girl dress.

As I sat there, taking a small break from everything, I looked around at the family who had gathered here. Charlie and Sue were slowly dancing, joined by Seth and his imprint, Embry and Nevaeh, and Quil and little Claire, who was standing on his shoes to dance.

Over on the next table from us sat Renee and Phil, wrapped up close as Renee held a small bouncing one year old on her lap - their son. Kim and Jared were next to them, Jared looking dapper in his Best Man get up, while Kim, glowing from pregnancy, looked stunning in the bridesmaid dress. Also sharing their table were Emily and Sam, each with a sleeping six-month old in their arms.

The Cullen's were scattered through the crowd, mingling with the pack and elders, some approaching the dance floor, others having gone for walks down the beach, or other forms of "alone time".

Jake and Leah shared our table, and Leah was resting her head on Jake's shoulder, her hand wrapped in his. The sun glinted off her own engagement ring, and I knew it would be only a matter of months before they, too, would be wed here on First Beach.

As I looked around at my friends and family, I realized that life couldn't get any better than this. We were surrounded by people we loved, in a place that was filled with so many stories to pass onto future generations. Everyone had found their place in life.

As Ayasha fell asleep on my lap, Jake reached over and carefully pulled her into his. I laughed softly as she automatically snuggled into his warmth - my baby girl knew when she was being held by _her_wolves, as she so fondly called the pack. Paul took my hand and led me from under the tent and down to the shore of the beach.

His hands cupped my face as he brought his lips to mine, and we shared a deep, loving kiss, the wind mussing our hair as the sun set in the distance, casting pink and orange hues everywhere. As we pulled away, I licked my lips, savoring the taste of my wolf upon them.

"I love you, Mr. Lorimer."

"I love you too, Mrs. Lorimer."

**Final AN:**  
**Thank you for following Bella and Paul on this whirlwind journey. I may be posting other outtakes from this in the future, but there will most certainly be no sequel. I am happy with where I left these two and their lives. Please leave a review, just one last time :)**

**Bella's ring - replace the (dot) with actual periods: http:/www(dot)****bluediamondring-s(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/engagement-rings-designs(dot)jpg**


End file.
